A Place, Where I Belong To Be
by EverettEvan99
Summary: Percy was born as the son of Tartarus. Having an older brother who suffered from leukemia and an abusive mother who never cared for him, he learned that not everything is rainbow and butterflies.
1. Chapter 1 - The Beauty of Percy Jackson

Hey, the idea of this story came from 'Percy, Son of Tartarus' by hero of all, but I add some of my ideas and made a little twist in the story so it's not completely the same (his story is great though, if you want to read it just search it).

And btw, this is my first PJ story and well english is not my first language, that's why the words probably not that great, if you don't want to read it, feel free to go back. But the good thing is this story is beta proved, thank you so much for **andria58** who kindly offered me to be my beta :)

Disclaimer: I don't own PJ, the rights belong to Rick Riodan :)

Okay, enough with the crap. Here is my story, I hope you like it, see you down there.

7 years…

* * *

><p>He was just a little boy with jet black hair and dark black eyes with tints of red like hell itself. His skin was pale, his body was small and petite but yet his face never showing any emotion. People may think he's cute if he ever smile just for once, unfortunately life never give him a chance to ever be happy.<p>

He has a mother with the name of Sally Jackson, who was married once but has two sons with two different fathers. The first born was from her marriage, who she cared very deeply but suffered from deathly disease. His name is Jason Grace, Percy's older brother.

Percy himself was born as the result of her mother's affairs with a nameless stranger or maybe it's not a stranger just his nameless father, _'because mother refused to ever mention anything about his father, saying it was a mistake, he was a mistake'._ He also the reason his mother is a widow now. Her husband left her because he couldn't stand his now ex-wife carried a bastard son with another man.

His mother never cared for him like she did for Jason. He was a reminder for what she lost many years ago. He never blamed her though, for the lack of her love and attention nor he blame his father who put him in this loveless life. Well, until his mother start abuse him.

It didn't start with the beating first, it all started when his older brother diagnosed with leukemia. The situation and the stress cause his mom to lose her temper and then she started calling him names to redeem her guiltiness. _Yes_, it all started with 'bastard', 'pathetic', 'useless' and sometimes it's not unusual for him to hear his mother pray that he never have been born.

He accepted all of those in hope his mother can get over her mistakes and move on _'before it's too late'. _But if wishes were fishes, we'd all cast nets. The insults never stop yet the beating came. First, it was only a slap after Jason had his first chemotherapy then it became punching and later to kicking. He let her, he always have, she is still his mother the one who bring him into this cruel world and for that he wanted to stay thank you. He just hoped his mother can get over it quickly before she lose her two sons, one from sickness and the other because of the abuse.

It hurts but maybe it worth it.

He never hate his brother, ever. He loves and cares so deeply for Jason. It never been Jason's fault since the beginning, _'It has never been his fault either'._

Jason is very different from him. While his eyes were dark and scary, Jason's eyes were blue like the clearest sky. While his hair was black as night, Jason's hair was blonde and shine beautifully under the sunlight before he got his chemotherapy. His smile was sweet and always lit up the mood. His face was flawless, his body was tall and a little thin because his leukemia.

Jason was the opposite of Percy. Whether it's from their looks or even their character, they never were the same. Jason was always fun and an easy going guy, he was nice and smile a lot, everyone liked him and his optimistic 'or _because they pity him'._ In the other hand, Percy was shy, gloomy and dark. They were like the sun and the moon.

Lucky for Percy, Jason also cared for his little brother as well. He loves Percy and always has a feeling to protect him _'if only he knew the true danger to his brother is their mom'._

9 years…

Jason was getting worse. He started coughing up blood, his vision was getting blurry while his body was getting weaker. He had to stay in hospital for almost a year.

It had been long since predicted that Jason wouldn't make it pass his eighteenth birthday. They only have six years left if the doctor's assumptions were true, only six years left to make them the best years for Jason and the worst years he has to live.

The beating became longer and more painful in one way or another. Percy's small body became weaker just like Jason's only with different reason. He didn't know how much longer he can survive.

He cared for his mother but he hated her more.

He loved his brother but he wanted to live too.

As he grow, the feeling of hatred grow. He started questioning his action-his sacrifice, whether it's worth it or not, _'maybe it's not'._

He never try to stop her, much less try to hurt his mother. It doesn't matter if he really wanted it or not.

It all changed one day.

It was like any other day when they came home after visiting Jason at the hospital, tears still visible on the corner of his mother's eyes, then quite unexpectedly, his mother slapped him so hard until he fell while holding his cheek. He didn't know what his fault was, his mind told him just to accept but his heart wouldn't listen.

He was hurt and that meant his mother has to feel his pain too.

And before his mom could hurt him again, she fell on her knees a few feet away from him. Her muscles tense, her mouth was wide open as same as her eyes. She was screaming and clutching her head.

He felt the raw power running through his veins, his mind was telling him to stop and to snap out of it because she is his mother, but his heart once again made the decision for him. All of his hatred towards her, all of the sadness and anger was pouring through that weird power. He really wanted to hurt her and put her into her place, because she deserved it, deserved it for always hurting him and blaming him for the mistakes he never know.

He felt it again, the power as it is grow. He felt more powerful than before and then it happened, a circle of fire appeared around his dying mother, the flames compete each other like it want to became the first to reach her, her mom's eyes were red like blood while his blood started to pour out of her mouth and nose. He just stood there, glaring at her direction with a sadistic grin on his face without realizing it.

It just needed a little push and his mom will be gone forever, no one can hurt him anymore.

But he just couldn't do that, he has to stop no matter how his heart was screaming at him to never stop and just let her mother bleed to death. In the end he stopped before it's too late. His mother fell again, unconscious before she reach the floor.

He ran into his room, not because he was afraid but because he could feel the addiction from what he can do.

11 years…

It was a miracle Jason was getting better. After came out from the hospital two years ago, his condition was far better than before. Whether it meant that this is only a temporary or not, it doesn't matter, everything was so much better now. His brother was great and his mom never dare to lay a finger on him again.

It's all better, the best year he ever lived. _'If only it last forever'_

Maybe it was just calm before the storm, he just didn't care.

As the time passed, his appearance changed too, he still has his jet black hair only it become longer and almost reach his eyes. His body was tall and thin like a teenager who has been smoking up pot all his life, his skin was still pale like he never been under the sunlight before, but mostly his eyes which black as night before, changed into red around the pupil. Everyone scared of him, some claimed he was the child of the devil _'He never correct them because part of him knew it was true'_, some claimed that whenever they look at his eyes closely, they could see themselves tortured and burnt alive.

That was why he never make any friends, not just because of his looks but sometimes they can feel the black aura surrounding him, black as night and cold as the ice. Well, except that one weird guy with the name of Grover who never stay away from him.

He met Grover when he was still on 6th grade. He's one weird guy with walking sticks, saying that his legs suffered from a disease. They barely talk, but he always there by his side. It's weird, Grover was weird, he just an unusual guy that will never match with any group at his school, _'Neither did he'._

He didn't complain though, because he felt better with a company rather than alone.

And there's Mr. Brunner, his teacher of Greek Mythology. He is a middle age guy with a wheel chair. He wondered why all of the good guy at his school can't walk. He was nice and fun, he liked him because at least he seem like he cared about his well-being.

For the first time he actually felt good about himself, for the first time he felt normal like everyone else, like he belonged.

If only he knew how abnormal and screw up his life was…

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading my story, I hope my story is good enough for you to review or at least followed...<p>

Next chapter will be up about a week, I'm busy after all (school,etc)


	2. Chapter 2 - Burn!

Okay guys, thank you so much for reading my story, followed, favorite and especially reviewed! :)

Just to clear this though, Jason is OC in this story. He's still the same Jason Grace as in the book, but he's not the son of Jupiter, he is the son of a mortal, Sally's ex husband, that's why Percy is his half-brother. So that made Thalia the only child of Zeus, if I decided to put her into this story. And Jason's surname is still Grace because it was his father's surname and Sally's when they were still married, but when they divorced Sally changed it back into her maiden name which is Jackson, that's why Percy is still a Jackson.

One more information, Percy's not going into a boarding school. He still attended at Yancy Academy only that school is not a boarding school.

This chapter and a few other chapters in the future will contain The Lightning Thief book, but I made a few little twist so it's not completely the same for the example Mrs. Dodds is not a fury but something else, you will see it later ;)

And I was wondering, the first time I wrote for this story, I wanted to turn it into a Lukercy story, I still can turned it into a Lukercy story, but what do you think? is it better to make this story as a Lukercy? I don't mind if you say yes, but it won't be fluff (sometimes yes, all the time? no) it will be a little dark, if no, who do you think is the best to be paired up with Percy? Just don't Annabeth please, I want it to be different and not some usual Percabeth stories or should he just be alone for the whole chapters? You can go to my profile to vote :)

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Warning for unbeta. See you down there! :)

* * *

><p>12 years…<p>

2 more years has passed. Nothing has changed, memories still the same. Jason was steady, not too bad but not too good either. He has been home schooled since he was ten due to his health. Mother still the same, ignored him like a plague, she never touch him anymore, afraid for what a devil son could do. He ignored her of course though he started questioning whether he was her son by blood or not. He was so different, stood out like a sore thumb and ruined the perfect family his mother and Jason could have. Yeah nothing was wrong because nothing has changed.

The black hair boy sat by himself in the back seat of the bus on its way to the Metropolitan Museum of Art, the last school trip on his last day of his 6th grade. He curled up on the corner with his black hood covering a quarter of his thin face. His eyes were dull while watching the scenery outside the window passed, his rosy pink lips curled up as a frown and his pale skin contrast drastically against his all black clothes. The seat beside him was empty, no one dare to be close to him, they're afraid of him. His posture showed it too that he didn't want to be bothered.

Percy closed his eyes and sighed, shielding his scary black red eyes from the world, he didn't talk or even try to make any sound while the twenty-eight mental case kids and two teacher as his company doing the opposite of him.

It was torture if he said, his ears didn't used to hear all the laughter because the lack of happiness in his house, his eyes didn't used to see the light either, he preferred the dark because it comfort him somehow.

The scenes continued to change for almost 30 minutes before finally the bus coming to a screeching halt indicating they have finally arrived on their destiny. Kids and teachers filed out as he was the last one off the bus.

He followed his classmates and teachers into the museum. Nothing out of ordinary just the usual stuffs in an ordinary museum, black and blue merchandise shop on the gateway, following with other school group and some tourists. Mr. Brunner was leading the tour as Mrs. Dodds trailing behind the group; he rode up in front on his wheelchair, guiding the whole group through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass full of really old black and orange potteries that somehow had survived for two thousand years.

The teacher gathered them around an artifact after Mr. Brunner paid for the entrance tickets, then he began explaining the history behind each painting. Percy tried to listen to the explanation but it was hard to do while his other classmates were whispering to each other and every time he glared at them to shut up, would give him the evil eyes which he returned and made her flinch away, after all his eyes are scarier than her.

was his math teacher at Yancy Academy, she was a really fat woman who always wear denim dress. She also has a Chihuahua dog with the name of Sonny that seems to follow her everywhere she goes even to the classroom no matter how often the principal forbid any pet into the school. He never like her because she seemed very weird, always glaring whenever he looked at her and he swore that her eyes changed into the slitted eyes of snake whenever no one was around. Not to mention her dog seemed to hold some grudges against him.

"Mr. Jackson, care to tell us what this picture represents?" Mr. Brunner's voice brought him to the reality as the teacher pointed one of the pictures on the stele.

Percy narrowed his eyes at Mr. Brunner before he looked away and saw the carving, lucky for him, he recognize the picture. "It was Kronos eating his children, sir." He stated.

"Right, and why he ate his children?" Mr. Brunner asked again

Percy sighed, obviously not too happy that Mr. Brunner never stopped at one question, "He ate his children because he was too afraid that one of his children will overthrow him like what he did to his own father." He thought again for a moment about his lesson from Mr. Brunner a few weeks ago, "Lucky for his youngest child, Zeus, his mother hid him and tricked Kronos into eating a rock because he thought it was his son. Later when Zeus grew up, he tricked his own father into barfing up his older siblings."

Mr. Brunner nodded at him, "Good Percy". He gestured to one of the picture and said, "Percy's explanation is right, after Zeus's siblings are out from Kronos's stomach, they went into a war between the titans and the gods and of course the gods won. They defeated their father and sliced him to pieces with his own scythe and scattered the remains into the Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. They later voted for Zeus to become the king of gods."

The whole group ignored the teacher explanation.

"Like we're going to use this in the real life" Said one of the students from the group.

The teacher just smiled and said, "And why to paraphrase Ms. Bobofit's question, does this matter in a real life? Mr. Jackson?"

Percy sighed and thought for a moment before answering in a low voice almost a whisper except the tone was cold, "No, It doesn't matter. It was just a bedtime story."

Mr. Brunner was taken aback by the answer, not expecting it will be like that. "Percy, it's not just a bedtime story, it's a myth."

"What's the difference?"

He just sighed and refused to answer the question, shaking his head like he was disappointed in him.

Good for him that it was time for lunch.

Mrs. Dodds led the group to the front steps of the museum where there are several shops which sold various foods, and almost immediately crowded with his classmates.

He chose to sit on the edge of a fountain, away from the others so at least he could be alone without being bothered. He opened his bag and took his turkey sandwich which he brought from home because his mother refused to give him some money, he was lucky she even made him some lunch.

He unwrapped the plastic of his sandwich and began chewing it slowly. He fell into the comfortable silent and enjoying the scenery in front of him while thinking about Jason, his brother and how much he missed him no matter it was just a few hours since he was with him. He loves his brother of course, he's the only person that seems to accept him and never care about his scary appearance. Though he rather being alone than socializing, he still is a human who need other people's love and attention, and from the twelve years of his existence, only Jason that fulfill his need to be loved.

His thought was broken when Grover tapped his shoulder. He looked up at him who was holding a big apple on his right hand. "Hey, do you mind if I sit here?"

Percy raised an eyebrow at him but nodded. Grover then sat beside him and began eating his own apple. They didn't talk or even try to make a conversation. Minutes passed and Grover seems uneasy after he ate his apple while Percy still has half of his sandwich.

"Why do you think the myth is just a bedtime story?" He asked softly

Percy titled his head, confused about the question.

"I mean, when Mr. Brunner asked you about the importance of the myth in the real life, why did you say it was just a myth?" He repeated his question.

"Why do you care?"

Grover just shrugged and said, "Just curious, I guess."

Percy looked at him, which made Grover feel uncomfortable so he looked away, "Curious about me or my answer? You act like you know me, but yet you can't even look into my eyes whenever you talk to me." He calmly said.

Grover sighed. "I-I'm sorry, Percy, I just want us to be friends."

"Why?"

"I-I don't know, I feel like I have to sometimes." Grover tried to avert his gaze to Percy's cold black and red eyes but immediately he flinched and looked away again.

Percy put down his half eaten sandwich on his lap. "I don't need your pity." He stated coldly and then the air became thicker and colder.

"P-Percy, that's not what I meant." He paused. "I-I just have to become your friend, to protect you."

The idea of Grover protecting him was a bit weird, Grove just a scrawny looking kid that always cry whenever he frustrated and yet no one dare to bother Percy at all. The idea and the reality actually was reversed.

"Protect me from what?"

The curly hair boy looked nervous for a minute and then looked into his eyes, "I-I can't tell you yet. It's not the right time." He then flinched away again.

"Damn it, Grover! Has anybody told you that it's rude not to look at someone when they talk?" The air got colder again.

"Per-Percy, It's not that I don't want to look at you. It just…"

"Just what!?" Percy spat

"I-I saw myself being torture whenever I look into your eyes."

Percy was about to respond when he felt someone tapping his shoulder, he immediately looked into the intruder and found himself face to face with his teacher who was holding her pet in front of her stomach.

"Mr. Jackson, I hope you didn't get yourself into trouble because of harassment to your classmate." She smiled and gestured her other hand to Grover who looked nervously, diverting his eyes from Mrs. Dodds and Mr. Brunner like he want him to notice what was going on.

"I-I was not!" Percy said, his eyes wide open, obviously angry that someone has blamed him for nothing, again.

"I don't believe you hon, come one follow me, we must discuss something."

Percy glared at her before putting his forgotten sandwich into his bag again and followed his teacher into the entrance hall, leaving Grover who looked so pale behind him. He followed her deeper into the museum and back into the Greek and Roman section which was empty of visitor that time.

He was still glaring at her while she just smile cruelly, her Cihuahua dog was barking to Percy like he sort of a cat.

"You shouldn't have been here, Little Brother." The last part she said it with a spat, the smile turned into a frown.

"Well, the fact that you dragged me- wait… What?! What do you mean by little brother?" The idea this nasty teacher was actually his sibling, disgust him to no end.

"Of course you didn't know, you were just a mistake." She let go of her Cihuahua to the floor and suddenly the said Cihuahua turned into a huge monster, a giant goat with a blood covered lion head roaring and the hissing snakes as its tail, there was a collar around his neck, saying **CHIMERA-RABID, FIRE-BREATHING, POISONOUS-IF FOUND, PLEASE CALL ECHIDNA.**

was no longer a human either, she changed into some a sort of serpent hybrid creature, her eyes are yellowish green while her legs in the form of two serpent's tail.

"You shall die, Perseus Jackson! You were just a mistake! You are an abomination to this world!" Former Mrs. Dodds growled at him.

Don't know how, but as the words left her mouth he felt the familiar raw power through his veins again, the familiar power that he used to torture his mother 2 years ago. His skin burned and so his eyes, he could feel the area around him was getting colder, he clenched his hands as his muscle tensed, and when the serpent looking creature roared the word attack, his power exploded.

The Chimera didn't even get the opportunity to attack when the monster was roaring a screeching painful sound as the ring of fire formed around its body. He didn't even notice when Mr. Brunner, his teacher and Grover entered the room he was in, he just felt a clenching feeling in his gut before the Chimera was burnt alive in flames. The chimera tried to pry off the fire but it was useless as it continued to burn, he didn't even hear the gasp from his teacher and his supposedly to be friend, Grover before the Chimera turned into yellow dust.

But it wasn't over yet. The howling of the serpent brought his attention back to his former teacher. Before he could do anything, the hybrid pushed him off from the floor, made him flying onto the wall with a loud crash when his back collided with the solid wall. He fell as the hybrid grabbed him by his throat and smashed him onto the wall again.

"You killed my child! And you shall die for it, Perseus Jackson!" She hissed.

Her grip tightened around his neck, his vision began to blurred he could tell that if he didn't do anything in a minute, he would die in a very painful way. He concentrated his energy to his hand and pushed her off his body, lucky for him the hybrid flied to the opposite wall with a lightning speed and crashed against the other wall. He looked at her and suddenly saw a tail being moved from side to side as a sign that she was still alive.

He walked to her, he saw that blood was pouring out from its mouth and nose, her body was covered in scratched and black looking blood, he kicked her ribs making her winched immediately. He then kneel by her side, he didn't know what to do but he felt his hand began to move to her forehead, before his hands glowed with red light and the fire ring circle appeared around them. Her body was trashing when the fire licked at her skin, burning her alive like he did with her son, she screamed and tossed away, trying to get away from his touch, but it was just useless, the flame became bigger and bigger, and then she stopped struggling before she laid motionless on the cold hard floor. The crimson red blood eyes were the last thing she saw before she turned into golden dust.

The power he felt a few minutes ago was gone instead it was replaced by the tiredness, he could feel he's going to be sore after this. He felt his limbs were getting numb while his eyelashes were dropping every few seconds. He was so tired but he needed to go back to his school group, so he stood up, not caring that his legs felt like jelly and before he could make the first step, he fell again onto the floor, unconscious. He didn't even realize his teacher and Grover shouted at him as they ran to his side.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading this. Review if you think it's worth your time! :)<p>

Oh, I almost forgot, the reason why Echidna called Percy her little brother was because Echidna is an offspring of Tartarus and Gaea.

See you again in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3 - Explanation

Wow guys, two updates in one day! You're really lucky :)

Actually the previous chapter, this chapter and the next chapter are from the same chapter, but I thought it was too long to be a one chapter so I made it as three chapters instead. Well at least, it looks like that I update faster, right?

And this chapter now is finally beta proved, thx to andria58 for her amazing editing :)

I hope you enjoy it (though I feel it's not the best chapter I ever write)!. See you down there! :)

* * *

><p>When he woke up a few minutes or hours later, the first thing he saw was Mr. Brunner worried gaze and Grover terrified look, he then noticed he was in a bus on the way to school obviously missing the rest of the tour. His limbs were so sore but he managed to get up and sit carefully on the bus seat.<p>

"I-I had the strangest dream." His voice was hoarse and rough like he had not used it for days.

"Percy, are you okay?" Grover's voice sound so worried like he actually cared for his well-being.

"M-my muscles are sore like I have been running for the last 3 hours. W-what happened? I-I don't remember we finished the tour." He said confusedly.

Mr. Brunner handed him a cup of water which he drank immediately, "Percy, what the last thing you remember?"

Percy look confused for a second before answering, "G-Grover and I were talking and then Mrs. Dodds told me to follow her, I don't know if I imagined this or not, but then she turned into a serpent hybrid and her dog turned into a goat-snake-lion creature. They attacked me but before they could reach me, their body was burnt in flames. I swear it was what I saw!"

The teacher shook his head and sighed. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before opened them again, but the brown eyes looked so tired, like he has to make the hardest and the worst decision in his whole life. He then looked at Grover and said, "Grover, I think it is the time we bring him into the camp. His power is nothing like I can imagine and his scent attracts more dangerous monsters than the regular kids. He will be in danger if he stayed here any longer."

"D-Do you think it was the best, sir? You said it by yourself that he need to be more mature." His voice was trembling

He sighed again, "There's no other option. You should know this as his protector."

"Hey, I'm here you know!" said Percy annoyed, clearly not really pleased that his teacher and classmate was talking about him like he's not there right in front of them.

"Percy, is your parent at home?" Mr. Brunner asked, intentionally ignoring Percy's previous statement

He glared at his teacher. "Yes, my mom should be home as same as my brother. But what they have to do with this?" He tried to sit up and winced when he moved his limbs too fast.

"I need to talk to your mother. After we arrived at school I will drive you to your house, okay?"

"Why it has to be my mom? What did I do this time?" The pale boy said with a bitter voice.

Mr. Brunner sighed and then smiled while Grover still looked scared like he was expecting to be burnt, "You did nothing wrong and I will explain everything when we get to your house, okay?"

Percy really wanted to know what happened right now, it was really confusing and feel so unreal like the accident he caused his mom a few years ago but he let it go and nodded while muttering 'fine' as his respond.

For the rest of the journey he just laid on the bus seat, thinking about the even that had happened almost an hour ago, clearly not interested to join the chaos of chatter and laughter that fill the bus, before he fell asleep.

He used to dream a weird dream, sometimes it was just black or red like blood, sometimes he saw people being tortured and screaming in pain and a few times, he dreamed a dream about a man with purple almost black skin, his body was covered in black armour made from bones and heads of many monsters while he smiled at him, the smile looked cruel to anyone but to him it was comforting, like he knew this man. The man just staring at him with his smile while he was sitting on a chair made from bones and blood and weapons, he never talk or even move, but today of course it was different.

The man still sat on his chair or more like a throne, he smiled at him while his right hand was under his chin. He stood up from where he was sit and embraced him like old friends, it was cold but warm at the same time, it was scary but comforting, it was weird but he kinda like it, and then he heard his name being called before he jolted awake from his weird dream.

He come face to face with Grover who looked at him with wide eyes, "Come on, Percy. The bus has arrived and we need to go to your house."

He followed Grover out of the bus while clutching his bag like a dear life, they were the last ones as his other classmates were already walking to the front gates of his school. They walked into the parking lot and found Mr. Brunner was waiting for them in front of his special car for a wheelchair user. The teacher smiled at them and opened the back seat door for Percy. He got in as he mumbled a soft thank you while Grover sat next to Mr. Brunner in the front seat.

"So Percy, where's your house?" The teacher asked with a smile.

Percy told them his address and then the teacher started the engine and drove it off the parking lot. For the rest of the journey, they rode in silent while every a few minutes Grover or Mr. Brunner will glance at him from the front mirror. After about 30 minutes or more, they arrived in Percy's apartment.

He walked into his house, Mr. Brunner and Grover were trailing behind him. When they stepped into the living room, a beautiful young woman revealed herself from the kitchen. She was wearing an apron, clearly was cooking something as the wave of food scent filled the room, the woman was indeed pretty but her eyes were tired and her face was a little thin, showing some wrinkles that shouldn't have been there, her curly brown hair was braided behind her head but the color was dull.

"Percy. Who are these people? I never said you can invite your friends here." She said in a cold voice.

The black hair boy was just about to replied before his teacher cut in, he rolled over to the front and raised his hand to Percy's mom, "Good evening, Mrs. Jackson. I'm Mr. Brunner, Percy's Greek Mythology teacher at Yancy Academy, and that is Grover, Percy's friend." His hand gesturing to a scrawny teenager behind him.

She just ignored his introduction and looked at Percy, "What did you do this time?"

Percy glared at her, making her flinched by his gaze, "I did nothing, mother. Why don't you just ask Mr. Brunner, instead of blaming me for everything!" He said with a spat when he mouthed the word 'mother'

The teacher looked uncomfortable and decided to break the ice by saying, "Ah, yes. There's a lot we need to discuss and hopefully got your permission by the end of our discussion."

Sally narrowed his eyes at him but allowed them to the sitting area in the living room and told them to sit while she turned off the oven. The teacher rolled his wheelchair to the end of couch, Grover sat the closest chair to Mr. Brunner.

Sally came back to the living room without her apron this time, Percy was about to sit beside his mother when he heard a door cracked open, revealing a teen which looked like a regular fifteen years boy except, he was thinner and his supposed sun-kissed skin looked pale, he scrubbed his eyes and yawned, obviously just woke up from his nap, his lightning blue eyes were tired but warm at the same time.

"Percy? Are you home?" His voice was hoarse and a little bit surprised when he found their usual empty living room was crowded by people.

He was just about to ask something to Percy before his little brother ran into his direction and gave him a hug. The blonde hair boy returned the hug and kissed his forehead, a perfect position because Percy still a few inches shorter than the blonde teenager. After a few second of silent and just hugging, Percy let go of his brother and smiled while mumbling 'come on' as he lead them back to the living room.

The action of course surprised Mr. Brunner and Grover who always thought that Percy never capable of showing any affection towards other people, but quickly they let go the thought when the siblings made their way back to the couch.

"Hi, I'm Jason, Percy's older brother." Jason said to the strangers while raised his hand at the man on the wheelchair.

Mr. Brunner just smiled before took his hand and said, "I'm Mr. Brunner, Percy's teacher and this is Grover." Grover smiled awkwardly and mumbled a 'hi' as a respond.

"So, what did Percy do this time?" Asked Jason, his tone clearly showing he was just kidding not like his mother who asked them with cold and unwelcoming voice.

"Nothing. We just want to explain something to both of you especially to Percy." His tone was serious.

Sally folded her arms and raised an eyebrow, "Go ahead so we can finish this quickly."

Mr. Brunner sighed, "Mrs. Jackson, do you know who Percy's father is?" He asked slowly

Of course the question made Sally and Percy tense because it was something that they never discuss in the house, "Why do you want to now?"

The teacher shook his head and repeated the question, "When you first meet Percy's father, is there something unusual about him?"

The only woman in that room curled up his lips and frowned, "I don't really know who he is, and he never talked much. But I assured you Mr. Brunner, he was just a mistake."

Percy flinched and immediately Jason put a comforting hand around his shoulder.

"Mrs. Jackson, do you feel a weird feeling whenever you around him?" Mr. Brunner asked, ignoring her comment about the mistake thing.

Sally became suspicious but she answered him eventually, "Yes. It was the same feeling whenever you walked into a graveyard but he said it was just because his job. I didn't question him because his appearance said it all."

Percy who was still under his brother's arm listened carefully to his mom's words, because it was the first time she ever said something about his father.

"If I may, what does he look like?"

"Tall guy, pale skin but looked a little bit purple, his eyes are the same with Percy's except it was just more blood like, his hair was jet black and his voice was cold." Sally explained.

Percy titled his head to the side, confused about the description but said nothing. He was sure the guy his mom's explained was the same guy he dreamed. Maybe it was just an accident.

"I see, well Mrs. Jackson, I want to tell you something that probably you won't believe." The teacher said while thinking about the man Percy's mom described.

"Try it." The woman said.

"Do you know about Greek Myth, Mrs. Jackson? About the parts where the gods went to the mortal world and has tons of offspring with human and the children will be called a demigod?" His voice was firm and really serious, even though the words he just said seems like he was joking a very bad joke.

Sally titled her head to the side, "Well, a little. Why?"

"Greek gods still exist, they still go to the mortal world and fooling around with human." Okay, now it sounds really close to dry humor.

"Wait- what?! Okay, you right, I don't believe you." Her voice full with confusion.

Mr. Brunner raised his hands tried to make a calming motion, "I know it sounded crazy, but please believe me, it's for Percy's sake."

Now it was Percy turned to look surprised at the statement, "What does this have to do with me?"

The teacher looked at Percy, his eyes were calm but yet his voice sounded like a thousand year old full of wisdom, "Percy you are a demigod. We've been suspecting it for months."

Percy's still staring wide eye at his teacher, "How did you know?"

This time it was Grover who answer the question, "Well, Percy, I can sense your power for a few meters away and not to mention I can smell you-"

"What? How did you smell me?" His voice full of shock, well of course he is, not everyday someone say they can smell you unless you stink really badly.

"Percy, I was chosen to be your protector so I can sense you." Grover answered, ignoring Percy's question.

Mr. Brunner cut in, "We've been suspecting a few gods but no one has match with Grover description. Obviously he's not the son of Apollo, Athena, Aphrodite, Demeter, Ares, Artemis, Dionysius or even Hermes because he doesn't have the similarity with their children, and from what I saw today Percy have the ability of Hephaestus, the ability of fire but no one of his children ever have that ability again after a city was burned, and his power was like the children from the big three which are Poseidon, Zeus or Hades, he even had Hades' appearance but unfortunately, I doubt it too because they had made an oath to not have any more children due to a prophecy, unless one of them broke the oath, not to mention there's none of Hades children that had red eyes, and I don't think he is the child from the minor gods, he's too powerful."

The Jackson family were staring wide eye and in Percy's case, mouth opened. "So it was not a dream?" He asked slowly.

"Yes, Percy, that was real. Your scent attracted monster and it was about a time you will be hunted down by one of them. What you killed today was Echidna and Chimera, mother to all monsters and one of her children. Though I was still wondering how you can do that."

What surprised them all is Sally laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. They all looked at her confusedly and when she stopped laughing she said, "I was right! Percy was just a mistake, it was not my fault that my family was ruined! After all I was just a victim from those horny gods that you believe was real!" She was clearly still laughing so hard while Percy was glaring at her, his fist clenched and his muscles tense.

"Mom! Don't you dare say anything like that! Percy was not a mistake, if anyone to be blamed, it was you! You cheated on dad, no wonder he left you." Sally surprised them again by slapping Jason on the face, the action didn't go unnoticed by Percy. Percy's intense eyes began to glow red like blood and he felt the familiar power again running through his veins, it was the third time he felt this power and somehow it became easier to control but easier to explode as well. His mom fell from the couch, screaming like a mad people and her eyes turned into red blood like they did three years ago.

Jason stood there watching his mother confusedly, clearly he didn't realize it was Percy's doing. He was scared if he said, it looked so unreal, he grabbed his mom's arms and shaking her, but nothing can make her stop screaming.

"Percy! Stop! It's your mother!" Mr. Brunner voice brought him into the reality again and Percy's mother stopped screaming.

She shakily moved Jason's hands from her arms before she stood up from the floor and glaring at his younger son, "You are a devil son."

Before anything can happen again, Jason stepped in between them and looked into Percy red and black eyes, unaffected by its scary color, "Percy, don't, you will regret this."

Percy looked away from his brother, for the first time he was ashamed for what he can do. He doesn't want his brother to hate him and scared of him, but his brother surprised him by hugging him, his other hand caressing Percy's black hair.

"Percy, calm down. We will get through this together, okay? I promise everything will be okay again."

Percy nodded and they sat back onto the couch, their mom is looking at them with betrayal showing on her face but she sat back beside Jason. "So why do you tell us this useless information? I still can't get my husband back."

Grover and Mr. Brunner never expected Sally will be like this but decided to let the family business stay in private, "I think it's the best for Percy to go to a camp, it's a safe place for demigods like him. The place will also train him so he can defense himself if he ever faced monsters again. So we would like to get your permission for him to spend his summer holiday there."

His mom huffed, not impressed by the whole situation, "Yeah, you got my permission. When will he leave?"

"In a few days, after the school semester ends, obviously it's going to be on summer holiday, Percy can go back in August and I will send Grover to guide you to the camp but you have to drive them there."

"Yeah, whatever. Is that all?"

Mr. Brunner sighed at her and looked into Percy who was tugged behind Jason's embrace, "Yes, Percy you agree as well?"

Percy looked at his older brother for a second before answering, "Can Jason come too?"

The teacher face looked sorry, "I'm sorry Percy. Jason can't come. The place is only for demigods."

The black hair boy almost said no when he heard that Jason not allowed into the camp. He doesn't want to be away from his brother because summer is the only time they free to do whatever they want due school for Percy and Jason's medication, but Jason beat him first and said, "Hey, it's okay, you can go there, it will be fun I think. You can come home a week or two early to spend your holiday with me."

Percy was about to object but Jason's look told him that it's an un-debatable statement so he mumbled 'yes' to his teacher which earned a smile.

"Okay, I believe it's time for us to leave." Mr. Brunner said, "Thank you Mrs. Jackson for your time, Jason is good to see you and Percy, I will see you tomorrow." Grover stood up and Mr. Brunner rolled out from the living room. Jason and Percy stood up as well, leading them both to the way out. They both said farewell one more time before they made their way back to the living room where Sally still laid on the couch, her expression looked so tired and so did her gestures before she stood up as well and headed to the kitchen to continue dinner's preparation.

After about an hour, they ate dinner. No one talk, the only sound from the dining room was only the clatter from spoons against the plates, when they finished, Jason and Percy cleaned all the dishes, their mother walked forward to her bedroom and was never seen again for the rest of the night.

Jason and Percy watched DVD for a few hours while chatting about their day and of course Percy's experience on the museum, when they felt sleepy enough, they made their way into Jason and Percy's bedroom. They always fell sleep in the same room since they were little, their room is not the biggest room in the small apartment but it was cozy with pastel cream paint on the wall, a few photos of them on the nightstand, Jason's medication on the corner of his bed and Percy's school stuff on the other side of the bedroom.

Sometimes they sleep in the same bed if they really miss each other especially when Jason was just gotten out from the hospital, which in a few years has become Jason's second home. But tonight, Percy really wanted to be with his older brother, the only person in this world who seems to care for him, well Jason never can deny Percy's request.

They changed into their pajamas and lay down together on Jason's bed. Percy laid his head on Jason's chest while his right arm draped over his older brother's stomach. Jason's arm circled Percy's thin body, hugging him from the side and his other arm caressing his soft black hair.

"Jason, do you think it's the best if I go to the camp?" Percy mumbled against his chest.

Jason chuckled at Percy's attempt to make a small talk even when he almost fall asleep, "Well, if you said I was happy or not, I'm got to be honest that I'm not happy, because I can't spend as many time as I want with you for the summer holiday. But I thought it's for the best."

"Why you don't look so surprised when Mr. Brunner broke the shocking news?"

Jason smiled at his brother though Percy can't see it, "I always knew you were special, Percy."

"I'm not special, I'm an abomination, that's what mom called me and what Echidna told me that afternoon." His voice is soft but Jason can feel the sadness, he caress his little brother arm and sighed.

"They just jealous for what you can do, you are not an abomination, you are a special because there's no one like you in the whole world."

The younger boy smiled and snuggled more into Jason's chest, "Thank you so much, big brother, for always loving me."

"I love you too, little brother." He whispered before drifting off to sleep, followed by Percy a few seconds later.

* * *

><p>Thank you guys for reading this, please review or follow or favorite if it worth your time :) It made me happy and if I'm happy I will update faster :)<p>

The next chapter hopefully will be up tomorrow or later, depends if I'm lazy or not...

and I'm open for suggestions or questions :) Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4 - Good Bye?

Hey ya!

here's another update, hope you enjoy

* * *

><p>He dreamed that dream again. The man still sat on his throne, smiling at him like he's the most precious thing he ever seen, he didn't talk for a few minutes before he stood up and walk a few steps ahead, this time he was wearing a toga made of finest silk that used to be white but now red like it was covered in blood with sword hanging on his hip. The man walked again until he was in front of him. He was tall and his skin was so pale almost purple, he could see the man's covered in blood toga closely, it should be terrifying, except it's not. The man put a hand on his shoulder, it was cold but it was comforting, he smiled again before said in a cold deep voice. "Time to wake up"<p>

He jolted awake from his slumber and looked around, founding that Jason still fast asleep beside him. It was just 7 in the morning so he laid down again. The event caused Jason to open his eyes, clearly awake now.

"Morning" Jason smiled.

Percy chuckled and mumbled a respond before he sat up and scrubbed his eyes following with Jason. They made their way to the kitchen to make breakfast, a habit since they were a little, breakfast will be made by Jason and Percy while dinner will be made by their mom.

They prepared the ingredients to make some toast and scramble eggs along with bacons. A few minutes later their mother showed herself to the kitchen, she looked so exhausted with bag under her eyes and her messy brown hair stick out to every side of her head, she looked like she has been crying for the whole night. Percy almost feel bad for making her look like this but then he remembered what a true monster her mother can be, so he ignored her.

She grabbed one of the toasts from the table and a small plate full of scramble egg and bacon before heading out again to the living room. Jason was looking at his mom with sadness clearly written over his face before he continued cooking the scramble egg again.

When they finished eating, they found themselves in their room. Not knowing what to do, Percy packed his bag for the camp even though it's still going to be a few days before Grover come to get him. A few minutes later, Jason suggested that they go the nearest park for relaxing, after all it is a good therapy for Jason. They told their mom where they would like to go, their mom never look at them while she mumbled 'yes' as a respond.

The park was a small place not too far away from their apartment. It's not big and basically it was just a place with lots of trees and a small playground for kids. They sat on one of the chairs and enjoying the moment they got before they have to go back to the house.

When it was time for lunch, they went home to make some sandwiches and watched television for the rest of the afternoon. It was quiet a peaceful day and neither of them want it to end so soon, and when they heard a rush knocking sound from the front door and revealed Grover with a very worried expression, Percy immediately know that this peaceful day wouldn't end up as peaceful as the day started.

"P-Percy, we must to go now!" Grover's face looked so terrified, hid body's trembling with fear.

Percy just stared at him, confused about the act, "What-why? Why so hurry? You said we have to wait until the summer!"

Grover just pushed past him and step into his house without being invited, then he turned back to Percy who looked at him like he was crazy, "On the way here, I-I smelled monster! We have to go! Where's your mom?!"

He stared quizzically at him before motioning to the room her mother was. Grover almost ran to her room before knocking so hard on the door, "Mrs. Jackson! Hurry up, we need to go now!"

The door opened, revealing a annoyed woman with scowl on her face, before she grabbed her car key on the nearest table inside her room, pushed pass Grover and went to her car on the outside, not even ask why Grover was few days early.

Percy ran into his bedroom and took his luggage, following Jason who helped him with his other back pack. They rushed into the car, put the luggage and the backpack in the baggage and got into the car. Grover sat on the front seat with his mom. Sally started the engine and immediately took off to the direction Grover told her.

She drove through the boulevard, uncaring if there was a police or not. The scenery passed so fast that Percy barely made out where they're heading at.

Grover kept glancing to the backside, expecting to see something that follow them, his sweat dropped while his face looked so pale. Jason in the other hand hug Percy from the side, worried clearly showed on his face but he didn't dare say anything.

"Grover, what exactly is following us?!" His voice almost like a scream.

The scrawny boy looked so terrified that he barely can make any words out from his mouth, "I-I'm not sure, it just smelled re-really bad." He shuddered.

Jason blinked and then said, "Are you sure it is not just some garbage?"

"Yes! Mrs. Jackson, I'm sorry but could you drive faster?"

Sally obeyed Grover's request, if it possible the scenery move even faster than before while Grover mumbling something that probably was 'Why does this happen to me? Why I never be able to bring someone through the border?" or something that sound like a word 'no' that being repeated over and over again.

Percy seriously confused about who was following them because he didn't see anything out of ordinary and then his mom made a hard left, swerved the car onto a narrower road, racing past the farmhouses and wooded hills with **PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES **signs on white picket fences.

"Grover! What exactly is following us!?"

Grover never had a chance to answer when suddenly Sally pulled the wheel hard to the right and Percy got his answer when he saw a glimpse of a dark fluttering figure make its way to them through the farm. Grover's eyes bulge when he saw the figure, "Please, please just another mile."

The figure obviously was running to their direction, the car's speed was no match to this monster. They could see every second passed as the figure became bigger and bigger and when suddenly they heard a loud BOOM! Sound before their car was flying on the air and landed with a sickening crush.

He felt like he fell from the Empire State Building. His limbs are covered in scratches and blood, his vision was blurry, he couldn't even breathe normally and he felt so dizzy like someone was banging his head to the wall, then he remembered his brother.

He looked to his side and found that Jason was covered in blood and scratches as well, only worse, he saw blood trickled from his ears and forehead while his breathe was coming in soft gasp like he was trying to sucked out the air. This was not good.

They need to get out from the car, fast.

Grover and her mother was slumped over and unconscious, blood trickling on their mouth too. Percy shook their body forcefully until they groaned, finally woken up.

"W-What happened?" Grover voice was full of pain but he didn't care, the only thing matter now is Jason who was still unconscious.

"This is not the time to explain, Grover! We need to get out from here!" He tried to open the door but it was useless, it stuck, panic started forming its way to Percy's heart. "No-no-no, this couldn't be happening! We stuck!"

His mom tried to open the door too but received the same respond as Percy. "You!" She glared at Grover with full hatred. "If my son died in here because of your faith of useless gods, I will kill you!"

The black hair boy looked at his mom with betrayal written on his face, clearly heard that his mom never say 'sons' on her previous sentence, only 'son' and of course it was referring to Jason not him. Never him. He was angry but now the only thing matter is Jason and how to get out from this damn car.

Grover surprised them both by unzipping his pants.

"Wha- Grover! What the hell!" His voice stopped when he looked at Grover's supposed to be legs, but found nothing except something that looks like goat legs. Grover kicked the front side of the window, it made a loud crash but at least they have their way out now.

"Percy we need to get out from here!" Grover shouted as he made the way out from the window, followed by his mom and then he carried Jason out from the car.

Jason looked worse in the light. His skin was so pale, he was still bleeding, his breath stop every few seconds.

Percy laid Jason's body on the road, trying to shake away the scary feeling inside of him which kept telling him that Jason wouldn't make it. It was not supposed to happen, he should have got years by doctor's predicament and not to mention Jason was getting better until now.

Sally was screaming when she saw Jason's body, she kneel beside his dying son, tears started pouring from the corner of her eyes. Percy felt his body tremble. He touched Jason's cheek and immediately flinched away when his skin met with the cold skin of Jason.

"Percy! Quickly! We need to get somewhere safe!" Grover voice brought him into the reality again, he looked into the road where they were coming from and saw a figure lumbering toward them on the shoulder of the road. It was a dark silhouette of a huge guy, like a football player. He seemed to be holding blanket over his head. His top half was bulky and fuzzy. He upraised hands made it looked like he had horns.

He didn't know what happened next, maybe it was because the situation or maybe because the adrenaline through his veins. He carried Jason on a bridal style and running to the direction Grover ran, his mother was following behind him.

"Come on! We need to go to the border!" Grover shouted at them.

"What border?!" Percy shouted back.

"That!" Pointing at a huge, White House Christmas, tree-sized pine at the crest of the nearest hill.

Percy made a mistake by looking over his shoulder and immediately saw the man with the blanket over his head, made grunting and snorting noises. But as he got closer, there was not blanket over his head instead replaced by big, fussy mass with the look of buffalo. His body was eight or nine feet tall, his arms and legs was full of muscles, his skin was so dark, **His neck was a mass of muscle and fur leading up to his enormous head, which had a snout, snotty nostrils with a gleaming brass ring, cruel black eyes, and horns— enormous black-and-white horns with points you just couldn't get from an electric sharpener.**

They were just a few feet away from the said border, a few feet away from somewhere safe. But they never make it.

Grover made it through the border but when Percy tried to step in, he got thrown back as same as his mother. They couldn't get in. Percy tried again and again but received the same result, panic started forming, and sweat was dripping from his fore head.

"Grover! Why can't I get in!?" Percy shouted

His mom glared at Grover and shouted too, "What is happening!?"

Grover face was absolute terror, he clutched his head and said 'no' in a repeated motion. He then looked at Percy, "P-Percy, I-I forgot to mention, mortal can't get into the barrier."

The black hair boy's eyes widened, "What!?"

Grover shook his head and fell onto his knees, "I-I'm so-sorry, y-your mom and Jason c-can't get in. I-I'm so-sorry"

Sally reaction was beyond rage, she punched the barrier with no luck while screaming, "You! Stupid disgusting creature! You dragged me from my home, brought me here with a buffalo monster chasing after us and not to mention MY son is dying because of you!"

Percy in the other hand trembled so hard when he learnt the fact that he can't save Jason. "Grover! What are we going to do!? I just can't leave Jason!"

The scrawny looking boy looked up at Percy and immediately saw that his eyes are burning red, he stood up and ran as fast as he can, "I'm got to find some help! Wait here!"

As Grover left, their eyes widened. Here they are, after got into a car crash, stuck in the middle of the forest with a bull monster trying to kill them, with no one to help. That was fucking brilliant Grover!

His mother was screaming and punching the barrier not caring that it was useless. Percy looked behind as their supposed to be car was flying towards them with an incredible speed.

"Mom! Look out!" Percy shouted as he rolled to the side, Jason fell a few meters away from them.

He stood up and tried to find his mother but instead he found nothing except a pile of broken steel, her mother was crushed under her own car.

He didn't need to get closer to see if his mom survive or not because he knew that his mom already gone.

He should be crying or at least feel something but he can't find any sadness towards her death, in fact he almost feel grateful. But that thought was immediately pushed away when the monster ran towards him, he picked up Jason and carried him, running to wherever his feet carried.

He heard a roar from behind. He didn't know what to do, he continued running ahead but of course the bull was much faster and much bigger too than him. He felt a huge hand caught him by the waist and lifted him up to the air, Jason's unmoving body fell onto the forest floor. Then he saw the other bull's hand lifted Jason too.

His blood ran cold, when he saw what the monster was trying to do.

"No-No! Let him go! It's me what you want right!? Let him go!" He shouted at the bull. It was useless.

He lifted up Jason as high as he could and threw him to the nearest tree like a broken toy. This couldn't be happening, he could see everything as Jason's weak body collided to the tree, he could heard a loud crack indicating that bones were broken, and he could see the last breathe of his beloved brother left his lungs.

Jason was dead.

He screamed as loud as his lungs allowed him to. The bull let him go when his body was burnt in flames. This bull made a huge mistake by killing somewhere so dear to his heart. And he's going to pay for it and he wouldn't do it in the easy way.

The monster was roaring in pain when he fell onto his knees. His breathe tightened when the blood pouring from his mouth, nose, ears and his eyes too. The red eye boy walked slowly to the monster in pain, like a predator to its prey. He stood in front of him and smiled a sadistic smile, "You're going to regret what you did to my brother."

Then he punched him as hard as he could across his face, the bull fell onto his side, clutching his cheek, bleeding. Percy grasped his horn and yanked him back to his kneeling pose. Maybe he was imagining this but he could see a single tear made its way through his bleeding cheek. Well he didn't care of course, this monster showed no mercy when he killed his beloved brother so he's not going to hold back anymore.

He chuckled darkly, "You're crying now? Save it, it's not going to help you." Then he clutched his horns again, breaking it from his skull before he stabbed the monster with his own horns, over and over again, but before he turned into the golden dust, his body exploded in million pieces.

His blood covered the forest floor, his meat was laying everywhere. Percy felt blood covering his face and his body, trickling down his face and arms, his sadistic smile still written on his face, but it didn't last long when he suddenly remembered Jason.

He ran to where Jason was. His skin was so pale and his body bend into a fatal position. With a trembling hand, he cupped Jason's face, cradle him on his arms as the tears came back. He cried and screamed but nothing could bring Jason back, and it was only because of a stupid border from the stupid camp that his brother told him to go.

He picked up Jason's lifeless body and slowly got back towards the border. His vision was blurry with tears and blood, he didn't even saw the car that killed his mother.

He only looked up when he heard Grover whispered his name from a few feet away. He saw his teacher, Mr. Brunner but no longer in his wheelchair instead his legs was replaced by horse legs, and then he saw the other kids around his age and older with their mouth wide open when they saw his brother's lifeless body. They all looked at him in shock, pity, sadness and then confusion.

Percy made a few step forward and said in a cold but trembling voice, "You're late, Grover." And then he fell onto his knees with Jason still on his arms before darkness consumed his vision completely.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! Review please :) (I'm begging you :3)<p>

I'm not sure when I will update again, maybe two weeks or more (lots of assignments and tests). Ideas are very welcome :)

two questions : should I resurrect Jason? If yes, it's going to happen in the later chapter and then please vote who's going to be Percy's pairing, please :)


	5. Chapter 5 - Brother?

Hey guys, what's up?

Sorry for the delay, school has been a bitch for the last few weeks and will continue like that for the rest few months… Hopefully I can get more time again to write the next chapter.

And I know this chapter is not my best so far, I just feel so weird whenever I read it, maybe it has to do with writer's block.. But thx to andria58, now this chapter is beta prove! Yay!

But whatever, hope you enjoy! See you down there! :)

* * *

><p><em>He dreamed the same dream again. He still dreamed the man who was sitting on his bones and heads throne with the clothes made from kind of reptile skin this time, but instead of a smile, his face looked so sad. He walked to him and hugged him then he moved away, reached behind his back and pulled out a plate, instead of food, there was a head of a bull, the same bull that killed his mother and brother. The plate was gone and replaced by images of the bull being tortured in the arena, the bull's limbs were reap over and over again, screams can be heard from where he stood. The images gone and the man cupped his cheek, kissed his fore head before he was gone.<em>

_The scene kept changing but it was all about Jason. When they were little, the first time Jason coughed blood, the first time they learned he wouldn't live past eighteen, the last night they were together, the car crash, how he managed to run while holding Jason's bleeding body, how he couldn't get through the border without leaving him behind and then he saw the bull threw Jason's body toward the tree. He screamed but nothing change, because it was just a memory._

_When he stopped screaming, the scene changed again. He was standing in a dark room with two thrones in front of him, one being smaller than the other. The bigger throne was sat by a gloomy man with pale skin and dark expression. His face was grim but actually he kind of remind him to the man in his dream, the only difference was their appearance, while the man in his dream wore terrifying clothes all the time his face was comforting but the man in front of him looks like a rock star with his badass attitude._

_"Are you sure about this?" The man in front of him asked, but before Percy could reply the room filled with cold wind and if it even possible, the room became darker._

_"I am. They have ruled too long." The voice said._

_"What about him?" The man pointed at his direction._

_There was a deep chuckle, "What about him?"_

_The man sighed and looked Percy into his eyes, studying his feature, "How can he fit into the scenario?"_

_There was a deep chuckled again before the voice replied in amusing tone, "He is my masterpiece, the key to our plan and the key to your vengeance. He is my son, the one and only of his kind, the one and only that inherited all of my power." This information shocked Percy to no end. He looked around trying to figure out whose voice was that but just found nothing but darkness._

_The man narrowed his eyes at him, making him feel uneasy before said, "Why now? Why you chose now instead millennia ago?"_

_The voice paused for a moment before answering, "I have my reasons and it's none of your business."_

_"What about your other request? You do know that if I decide to do this, I will break the ancient law, don't you?"_

_The voice sighed, "I know, but yesterday was unfortunate event for him but in the end, it is your decision."_

_He look uneasy and stood from his throne, "I will think about it maybe if I can't break it I can always bend it. Think this as my gift to you for your offer." _

_The man walked a few steps until he was standing in front of him, he put his hand on Percy's shoulder, "I look forward to the day we will meet, Percy Jackson, Son of-"_

'Wake up! Wake up!"

Percy opened his eyes and found himself in a room which looks like an infirmary, with line up beds and many kind of medications on every side of each bed. His head felt so dizzy and his eyes are heavy, not to mention his limbs felt so sore.

He looked around for the voice that awoke him and saw a blonde girl with grey stormy eyes and serious expression. She wore black jeans and orange t-shirt with printed 'Camp Half-Blood', her long hair braided into a lose bun, she also wore a necklace with some weird beads around it.

"Finally, you've been unconscious for the last two days." She said in a monotone voice.

The black hair boy tried to sit up but falling miserably. He grunted and tried again but received the same result.

"Well, a thank you should have been enough." The blond said in an annoying tone.

Percy glared at her before saying, "Where am I?"

The blond narrowed her eyes at his behavior but chose to ignore the question and shook her head before folded her arms, "That's quite a thankful word, isn't it? Anyway, my name is Annabeth, daughter of Athena. What's yours?"

This time, it was him who ignored her. As he got up, he noticed that he was wearing the same t-shirt she wore and found nothing of his black t-shirt he wore before.

He then remembered the events that led up to this situation.

His beloved brother was dead, and it's all because of the stupid border, because of Grover who came up late. He wanted to cry, he wanted to shout to everyone especially Grover, but instead of tears that streaming down his face, instead of cry, his face was blank. He feels so empty.

Nothing can make Jason come back again. He's dead. He can't see him laughing or hear his voice anymore. It feels so unreal, last night he could still feel his brother's embrace before he fell asleep, but now, he's gone. There's no one will accept him and love him again like his brother did.

"Hey, I'm talking to you! Don't you have ears or something? Are you deaf or just plain stupid?" The blonde girl said arrogantly.

His head snapped at her direction. He moved quickly to where she was standing, and before she could do anything, he clutched her neck, choking her with his strong grip. He could feel his eyes were burning into her, he could feel the breathe coming in short gasp from the girl as he lifted her up by her neck. The girl's expression was mix of rage and confusion but also fear. He tightened his grip on her neck. The blond whined desperately for air, she gripped his hand, but nothing happen. He was just too strong.

Percy titled his head to the side like he was trying to study her expression before choking her to death. His eyes were dull while they bore into her. He didn't understand why he's doing this, but somehow it felt good to feel a feeling again.

"I was just mimicking your action before. You ignored me, I ignored you, but you got my full attention now." He said in a cold voice.

Annabeth tried to formulate any words, instead of sound it was like squeaking.

It only needs one more push and the world will lose one useless human being.

Then he heard a cackling sound from behind him.

"P- Percy, Put her down!" The voice, he remembered that voice, the last voice he heard before he fell unconscious.

He turned around and found Grover with Mr. Brunner. They look very much alike from the last time he saw them, Grover with his goat legs and Mr. Brunner with his horse legs, meaning that the event from two days ago, was indeed true.

The black hair boy let go of the blonde and rushed to Grover, pushed him so hard until he fell. The teacher didn't even have the time to react when suddenly Grover was screaming when Percy punched him on the face.

Lucky for Grover, Mr. Brunner managed to hold Percy back by clutching his shoulder.

Grover whimpered on the floor, blood leaking out from his mouth and nose. He looked beaten up just by a few punches.

"Let me go! He died because of him!" He screamed to his holder.

His former teacher kept a strong grip on his shoulder while he was struggling to get out from the firm hand. His voice trembled but he managed to keep his posture.

"Percy, it was not his fault! You can't blame him." His teacher said in a commanding voice.

Percy glared at him, "You defend him? My brother died because of him,because he forgot about the damn border!"

Annabeth surprised all of them by slapping Percy hard on the face, she clutched his t-shirt, and stated in deep voice, "You just can't go into our camp, punching at your protector and mocking our Thalia tree! Who do you think you are, huh?! No wonder your brother 'decided' to leave you!"

What Percy did is simple. He lifted up his right hand and the next thing they saw was Annabeth flying away and crashed onto the other side of the room. He didn't even know how he did that but it felt good.

He raise up his hand, making the girl flying higher on the air, he made a choking motion with his hand and suddenly Annabeth was choking, her nose was bleeding, her eyes went white.

"P-Percy, please don't do this, it's not h-her fault." Grover said while trying to stand.

He raised his other hand at Grover's direction, Grover flied to the other side of the wall, just like Annabeth did.

"So you admitted it's your fault then? Good, then you can receive your punishment now."

Grover choked out at nothing. They both struggled to breathe. Their eyes went white, muscles tense.

"Percy!" There was a load roar from behind him, he turned around and found his former teacher red with rage.

He glared at him for intruding what he was about to do. The teacher flinched a little bit when he saw that his eyes were burning red and black but tried not to show his fear.

"Percy, stop whatever you're doing, right now!"

He took a deep breath and said in a cold voice, "Why should I? The world will be a better place without them."

He sighed, "Because the Percy I knew, it's not a killer."

"Then you know nothing about me."

The air around them was getting thicker and hotter. It was getting harder to breath, especially for Grover and Annabeth.

"Percy, what your brother would say if he saw you like this?"

The black hair boy stopped what he was about to do. His posture which not just a few seconds ago was calm, now replaced by tremble when he remember his brother, he lost his grip on Grover and Annabeth. They immediately fell onto the floor, choking and gasping for breath.

After a few minutes of silent, Annabeth was the first to get up. She made her way to Percy, glared at him and said, "You are a monster." Then she left, out of the room leaving the three male inside the infirmary.

Grover got up too from where he was laying and hurriedly ran out of the room, not even looking at Percy or saying any words to either of them.

His former teacher shook his head and sighed. "Percy?"

He never answer instead saying, "Where the hell am I? And don't give me bullshit. You know what will happen if you lie to me right?"

The teacher made a clacking sound by his horse legs like he was nervous. "You're in Camp Half-Blood. You will be train here as demigods so you can defend yourself when monster attack you."

"Mr. Brunner-"

"Actually, my name is Chiron, trainer of heroes in the ancient time and nowadays." The teacher corrected him.

Percy narrowed his eyes at his teacher, "Like Chiron the centaur?"

Chiron gave him a small reassuring smile before nodded, "Yes. Most people will acknowledge me as the trainer of heroes, not just a centaur, but yeah, that would be me." He moved a few steps forward and put a hand on Percy's shoulder, squeezing it, "Come one, I have to take you on a tour but before that, I want to show you something."

"Something like what?" He asked curiously.

The older man sighed and his eyes are full of regret and sorry, "Your mother and brother's grave."

When he got no response from the younger boy, he led them both out the infirmary.

Outside was indeed looks like a camp in the middle of a forest. The camp must have been in the north shore of the Long Island, because on the side of the house, the valley marched a way up to the water, which glittered about a mile in the distance.

The landscaped was dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture – an open-air pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena except they all looked brand new and their white marble columns were sparkling in the sun. In a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school ages kids and satyrs are training which look like a combat and swordsmanship. Some of the other campers who wore the same t-shirt as him were singing around cluster of nestled cabins in the wood. Some practicing archery and the others were riding horses.

It should have been a beautiful place for the boy, but he cared less for anything other than the anger feeling inside of his heart. This place is where his brother was killed and he will always remember this place as a tragedy.

"Percy, you do know that it's not Grover's fault, don't you? I know you're angry with him and I'm sorry that we were too late to save your mom and Jason, but you can't blame Grover, he has done his best for you." Chiron said to him in the most reassuring voice he could manage, but it has no effect to the other boy.

"No, don't you dare start it. You have no control over how I'm going to feel about my brother's death." He snapped back.

"I didn't say how you have to feel, Percy. But Grover felt more guilt that he already had. He had failed in his first quest to bring demigods here, you're his second chance to redeem what he had failed before, but in the end your mother and brother suffered from his failure. His job is to protect you, he succeeded doing it, you came here saved, but it's not his actual job to protect your family as well."

"I don't care. He had failed, and that's that, his failure brought death to my beloved one." Replied Percy in a cold voice, the voice he got used to in the last few years.

Chiron shook his head and decided to end the conversation there.

Down to the end of the porch, a man with red nose and big watery eyes was sitting at a card table and staring at nothing. Chiron led them to the man muttering something about introducing Percy to the camp director.

When they were just a few steps away from the camp director, the man looked up to them. Percy realized that this man is nothing ordinary, he could feel a weird purple aura that surrounded him and just from a quick glance he could tell that the man was indeed powerful. Not powerful enough like both men in his dream, but close.

"Percy, this is Mr. D, the camp director." Chiron gestured to the man.

The said Mr. D wore a tiger-pattern Hawaiian shirt and has long curly black almost purple hair. He also has moustache and beard that looks so messy and wild.

"So you're the child that made my dad suspicious and paranoid for the last few days?" The man grumbled.

"I have a name. I'm not just 'the child'." Percy shouted back.

"Percy, be polite!" Chiron reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, you don't want to mess up with me, Perry. I don't care who you are, this is my camp and you should showed me respect the way I deserved."

"I don't care who you are, you don't show respect, I don't show you one, and clearly you don't deserve my respect this time." This man annoyed Percy to no end. He really didn't care who this guy is.

Mr. D narrowed his eyes at him, "I will let this go once, Patrick because you clearly doesn't know who I am, but one more time you raised your voice at me, just say that you won't have a pleasant future."

Chiron know the threat was not some fluffy bluffing, he wanted to remind Percy but clearly this child is the stubborn one, so he decided to take the safest route, "Percy, This is Mr. D as in Lord Dionysius, he's the child of Zeus and one of the twelve Olympians, and your camp director for the rest of the year because obviously you're a year rounder camper, now that you know who he is, I want you to show him some respect, Okay?"

Percy stared at Chiron and went back to Mr. D but ignored the request.

"Year rounder, what is that?" He asked.

"You don't have any relatives, don't you? This camp is your new home, Percy."

The thought of living here for the rest of his teenage life, sick him to no end. He stuck here, a place where his brother was killed. With almost all of the new people he met kind of holding some grudges against him, a place where Greek Myth was real and an Olympian as his camp director. What kind of sick jokes the fates are toying with him?

"Do I have any choice?" He asked desperately.

Chiron shook his head, "I'm sorry, this is the best we can do for you, other than leave you homeless. Come on, Percy, we need to go."

He nodded at Dionysius before leaving the place. They walked for a few minutes, passing some cabins and other buildings, a few campers gave him a weird looks, the same looks he usually got whenever people look at his eyes, he ignored them in order to follow Chiron but not to forget to give some other campers his infamous glare.

They kept walking, entering the forest. The noisy voice from the campers slowly goes down, leaving only a clacking sound from Chiron and soft breathes from him. They made a hard turn to the left and came to the deeper part of the forest.

The trees are bigger and taller and now the voice from the camp was completely died down.

Chiron moved aside, revealing two graves in front of him. A few small rocks are used as a marker along with wood board that has neat writing on it. The grave to his left has the name of 'Sally Jackson' with red rose petals on top of the wet soil. The grave to his right has the name of 'Jason Grace', with white rose petals lie over on top of it.

He didn't say anything to Chiron and automatically move to the grave on his right, the grave of his beloved brother.

He kneeled at his brother's grave. The soil was still soft and moist, the white petals was still fresh and so his tears.

The weight for the last few hours came back in such a rush, tears of sorrow were streaming down his face but mostly he was silent. His small trembling hand caressed the soil. He cried and cried but it's all useless, nothing can bring his brother back.

"C-Chiron, who made the regulation that mortal can't get in, even when they were in danger?" He asked with raspy voice.

Chiron looked uneasy for a few seconds, considering whether to tell him or not, because he knows, it wouldn't lead to any good.

"Percy, the portal is what protects us from monsters and without it we will be under attack every day."

"Then why my mother and Jason can't get in too? You said it will protect us, why can't it protect them too?!" He started screaming.

It felt so unfair. Almost every campers was brought here save, no one die, why he has to be the unlucky one?

"Percy, that border is the Thalia tree. Thalia was a camper in here once. She's the daughter of Zeus. She sacrificed herself in order to save her friends. But before she died, her father made her a tree that will protect us from the monsters and prevent the event to be repeated again."

Percy shook his head and laughed darkly at Chiron explanation, "Clearly, Zeus was wrong. The even had repeated itself two days ago. It was useless. It couldn't even protect my family." Thunder rumbled when he said the word Zeus.

He got up from where he was kneeling and made his way in front of Chiron. "It was your fault too and so the other campers for showing up late. You could have saved them but you late. And I will always remember that night as your failure to me, Chiron."

He walked away from his former teacher, not even waiting Chiron to follow him, not even caring that he still has a tour to do, because nothing is matter to him right now. He felt so empty. All the sadness, the sorrow, the pain, was left behind at the grave of his brother, leaving him with only one feeling, anger.

Never in his life Chiron ever feel regret this big. He didn't know why, but Percy's words stabbed him painfully at his heart. His words were true, if he didn't arrive too late, maybe Percy wouldn't be an orphan right now. But what has done, is done, nothing can change. Not even the gods can repeat the event.

The centaur followed Percy a few steps behind, not want to bother him. He understand that Percy need time to be alone and process what had happened, he understand that Percy was stubborn when it came to his brother and he's very dangerous to the one he loves, this kid is no one to be mess up with.

Chiron still curious about the power Percy has and the appearance he got, it all only lead up to one God, and that's Hades. But at the same time, it couldn't be him, no children of Hades have red eyes, they all pitch black, no children of Hades have the power to control someone's fear and make it as a weapon to torture, no children of him have a telekinetic power like Percy. It all did not make sense to him. How can Percy, a demigod without training can use that much power against all others, was still a mystery to him. Sure some demigods are more powerful than the others when they were in danger, but his power matched with every trained demigod in here and even more.

"Percy, how could you do the things you did with the Minotaur?" Chiron tried to make a conversation.

Percy raised his eyebrows at the question, clear didn't understand what Chiron meant by it.

"I mean, there was nothing left that night except blood that covered almost all the forest floor, I doubt that minotaur just ran away. What did you do?" He repeated the question.

Percy only shrugged his shoulder, "Don't know, I don't care too. I just felt the rush to kill him, and the next thing I know, he exploded."

"How about what happened in the infirmary this morning? Grover and Annabeth just didn't go flying around."

"I don't know, okay!? I just felt blood running on their veins and suddenly they crashed onto the wall. And why Mr. D said Zeus was suspicious because of me? It all didn't make any sense!" Percy was annoyed by the sudden interrogation.

Chiron sighed and put a hand over his shoulder, "I don't think you will be ready about this, Percy, you only have been here for two days, less than a day if you count it since you woke up, I don't want to make you too stressed over the problem, especially after what you have been through."

Percy shook himself out of Chiron's arm, "Better to do it now."

Chiron looked so uncomfortable about where this conversation went, after all Percy has already had lots problems, "There was a great prophecy, which included the fate of all Olympus and the world. I'm sure Zeus has watched you since the first time you tried to get into the border, he was suspicious about the power you have and not to mention his master bolt was stolen from him. He suspected it to be you, after all he really believe that you're the son of Hades, and what a better way to start a war other than stealing other god symbol of power? But that what Dionysius said to me when he attended the meeting yesterday."

"That's crazy. We never met before but he already excused me for something I didn't even know about? And what kind of prophecy was that?"

"It's a talk for another time, okay?"

Chiron never got an answer, not even a single nod.

They arrived again on the camp. Everything was still the same, still loud and everyone has their own business to mind to, probably has to do with the nice weather in the sunny afternoon.

"Come on, we need to start a tour I promised you to." Chiron stated.

So that's what they do for the rest of the afternoon. First Chiron led them to the amphitheater, the arena, the archery range, the training area, the horse stable and lastly is the cabins.

There are twelve cabins for each Olympians. The first and the biggest is Cabin 1 for Zeus, obviously represented his status as the king of gods. Followed by Hera as his wife, Poseidon, Demeter, Dyionisius, Hermes, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Artemis, though the last cabin is only for the hunters when they came across the camp.

Chiron kept explaining about the gods, rules of camp and lastly his schedule.

Then they arrived at the last cabin, cabin eleven.

Out of all the cabins, eleven looked the most like a regular old summer camp cabin. The threshold was worn down, the brown pain peeling. Over the doorway was one of those doctor's symbol, a winged pole with two snakes wrapped around it.

"So this is the Hermes Cabin. Since you still unclaimed, you will be staying here, this place is for the Hermes kids, unclaimed demigods like you and children of the minor gods." Chiron explained.

Percy didn't even care what Chiron has to say. The cabin was too full with boys and girls, way more than the numbers of bunk beds. Sleeping bag was spread all over the floor and it looked like an overused gym.

Until he saw a boy, a few years older than him, who was talking to the other camper in front of the cabin. He's tall but thin, his blonde hair was messy but shined beautifully under the sunlight. He's a few inches taller than him.

He looked so achingly familiar. The way he talked, the way he moved, it all reminded him to one person he should already lost. Then when the boy in front of him turned to look at them, revealing the warm blue sky eyes and sweet warm smile that he got used to since the day he was born, Percy's legs trembled so hard. It's impossible.

"Jason?"

* * *

><p>Okay, that's that…<p>

Thank you so much for reading, review or favorite or just followed please :)

And I'm sorry that I can't describe the camps correctly and I don't really know where the camp buried the fallen demigods so I just made up the place with my imagination, after all I never actually read the first book of the series… I may or may not will delete this and update a new one, if I have more time...

And I have not decided who's gonna be Percy's pairing, maybe you vote on my profile :)

Don't know when I can update the next chapter, hopefully not so long and not so bad… See you next time!

Thank you :)


	6. Chapter 6 - Outcast

I'm so sorry guys, school really has been a bitch for this couple of weeks... or is it four month already?

Can you believe that I have just through three months full of exams? I barely have the time to write! School sucks! Thankfully, I had finished my school term about a month ago, I just don't have any idea to write not to mention, I'm kinda bit lazy to do anything else after the crazy months of my life... and that's my fault :/ sorry guys...

But here's the next chapter... I know it's not the best chapter, and I think this chapter is weird, but I have finished chapter 7 and on my way through chapter 8! so hopefully, the next chapters will not be too long. and a big thank you for my beta Alexandria Kavari for her amazing work! :)

And thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and even for them who has followed my story and read it! It means a lot, y know... and your ideas are great, it gave me lots of inspiration to write! You're awesome... :)

Okay, enough with the crap, here's the next chapter... Hope you all enjoy and see ya down there!

* * *

><p>The boy who was standing in front of him looked confused for a few seconds, before smiling broadly and offering his right hand to Percy, "What- No, you must have mistaken me with someone else. I'm Luke, Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes and head counselor of Cabin Eleven."<p>

Percy's mouth was still wide open when the boy in front of him offered a hand shake. This boy looks so much alike with his brother. They got the same eyes, the same hair, even the same smile. This boy could pass as his brother's twin, but then when he looked closer, they have their difference too, Luke is taller and probably has more muscle, he looked older, around eighteen or nineteen years old, and he has a thick white scar that ran just from beneath his right eye to his jaw, resembling like an old knife slash.

"Percy?" Chiron asked with hint of concerned in his tone.

"Hey, are you okay?"

The black haired boy shook himself and tried to focus his sight again, He looked straight to the man who had just asked him a question, "Yeah, I'm fine, just-"He never continued.

"Well, that's okay. I know I'm hot and charming and usually when new people first met me, they will act the same way as you, I'm used to it. "He smiled mischievously.

Okay, this guy was starting to weird him out.

No one ever had the courage to make a joke in front of him, let alone behave friendly and casual. They always were scared of his looks especially his eyes, but this guy didn't even flinch when he looked at him straight in the eyes, first time ever.

"What-"

"Ha-ha, just kidding, man. But anyway, welcome to Cabin Eleven. I know it's not the best cabin but at least it's better than sleeping in the forest, right?"

Chiron clapped his hands and immediately brought the attention of two boys to their trainer. "Luke, Percy will be a year rounder, just like you, so I trust that you'll take care of him. He also is undetermined." Then he looked at the raven haired boy, "Percy, I'll leave you here for now. We'll meet again at dinner. If you have a question about anything just ask Luke or just come straight to me to the Big House over there." He said as he pointed at the big farmhouse not far away from the cabins.

Luke nodded attentively at Chiron's request, while on the other hand Percy just flat out ignored him. Chiron then left the two of them with one last wavering glance at Percy.

"So, you never really introduced yourself, what's your name?"

Percy turned to look at him, "Why don't you flinch away when I look into your eyes? Everyone else does that."

Luke only shrugged at Percy's question, "Why should I? If you haven't notice, we live in the world that should have never exists, with monsters who tried to kill us every time we encounter with them and godly parent who never care for our existence. So, what's your name?"

Percy didn't missed the tinge of bitterness hidden in his voice. The guy in front of him wore a happy mask to everyone he met. But Percy could tell that inside, he's probably he's not as happy seemed.

"I'm Percy. Percy Jackson." He answered.

The blond smiled broadly once again at him and clapped his shoulder, "Well, Percy, nice meeting you! Come on, I'll show to our cabin."

He led him inside. A few campers outside the cabin quickly stole sly glances at his direction before continuing their activity. When they arrived at the door, Percy could see that most of the campers looked quite similar compared to Luke. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a mischievous smile, obviously indicating that they're the children of Hermes, but then he also saw a few campers that stuck like sore thumbs, as if they didn't belong.

Luke clapped his hand and immediately gained the attention of all the children in the cabin. Some looked curiously at his direction, some eyeing him as they were waiting a chance to pick at his belongings, and a few others who looks older and bigger, looked scared, and that's when he realized that some of the older campers here are there with him in the night when the accident happened.

"Campers, I'd like to introduce you to Percy Jackson. He currently is undetermined." Luke said.

The younger campers who had mismatched features, along with the rest of the blonde unison groaned at Luke's explanation.

"Now, now. That's not the way to treat a new camper here. Don't forget that we had to welcome you the first time you came here too. Now, it's the time for you to return the favor. And not to mention that Percy has been through a lot on his way to this camp, I want you all to be nice and accept him, like the way I accept you, understand?"

Some campers nodded at Luke's request, but the older campers still looked suspiciously at his direction.

"Isn't he the kid that blew up the Minotaur in front of the border about two days ago?" One camper asked from behind the crowd of kids, brought the attention all the campers, who looked shocked.

Luke didn't smile when he said yes as an answer. His lips are pressed into a thin line.

The campers now are murmuring to one another, some looked at Percy with fear on their eyes.

"How could you do that? You're just a new kid! You can't be that strong!" A boy with red hair and green eyes shouted from the side.

Luke shook his head like he was expecting this kind of reaction.

"Guys! Percy has just gotten here like two minutes ago and now you're interrogating him? Give him some time, okay? And then you can ask him as many questions as you want." The eldest blonde said as he folded his arms, obviously irritated by the question.

Percy has expected this kind of reaction. They never surprised him, but it was still hurt. They judge him by his looks, never caring what's hidden underneath. He was always the loner, the outcast, since the very beginning. In his home, mother never cared for him, she made him feel uncomfortable to the place that should be the only place he feel safety. In school, people avoided him like a plague, first he was okay with this and he has grown to accept all the reaction, but he also a human being who craved for affection, and now how can he survived a place like this if the only person who provided him the affection he needs already dead?

Then he felt a soft brush against his shoulder and when he looked up he saw Luke gave him a small smile, "Percy, you will have that spot on the floor okay? I will try to get you a sleeping bag and other necessities from Chiron."

The raven hair boy nodded numbly at Luke. He unconsciously rubbed his palms together, feeling nervous all of the sudden.

Then there was a horn sound coming from the dinner pavilion.

Some of the campers stood up really fast and then ran to where the sound came from while the others made their way out the cabin, passing Percy like he never was even there.

"Luke? Aren't you coming?" One blonde boy asked from Luke's side.

"Yeah. Come one, Percy. It's time for dinner."

The three of them walked in awkward silent to the pavilion which of course already filled out with kids. There are about twelve tables circling fire in the middle and one big table in the end of the row. Some tables are empty, some filled out with kids that have the same appearance, and there also a table that only filled with two kids.

Luke led them to a table that filled out with more than enough kids, it was like those kids was pushed in so they can sit.

"Why do they have to squish someone into a table if there're so many empty tables?" Percy asked curiously.

"These tables also represent each of the Olympians just like the cabins and Chiron forbid us to eat with other kids from different cabins." The blonde beside Luke answered.

"Can't we just sit everywhere?"

Luke shook his head, "No, the rule said that we can't, no matter how uncomfortable it was like to eat with someone's elbow accidently knock your spoon."

They arrived at the table and immediately sit down in any spot possible. It was like being squish into Nazi concentration camp. Percy tried to get a comfortable position but either he knocked someone to his side or knocked his elbow against the table. Just one little thing that made Percy hates this place more than before.

Finally the food arrived. It was just a plain barbeque meat with sauce, but seeing the red sauce and juicy meat made Percy's stomach grumbles in protest. He's starving. Well after all, he didn't eat anything for the last two days. Chiron forgot too that he didn't eat lunch this afternoon.

When he was just about to dig in into the delicious barbeque, the children from Hermes cabin got up and brought their dinner to the pavilion fire. Confused by the action, Percy looked at Luke. Luke only smiled and motioned him to follow his direction. So he brought his dinner to the pavilion fire.

"Percy, this is one of the traditions that we followed every time we would like to eat. We have to sacrifice a bit of our food for the Gods, because they also like the smell of burned up food." Luke explained while they were walking to sacrifice fire.

The raven hair boy only nodded as his respond. He thought the whole sacrifice thing is weird and ridiculous. Many gods didn't even acknowledge their own children because they said they're too busy about their duties as gods, but yet they expected their children to give them sacrifices.

When it was his turn, he was confused to whom he will sacrifice his food for, after all no godly parent has claimed him as his son.

So he decided to take the safest way. He took a small part of his meat and muttered, 'To my father. I hope I can know you soon.' The food burned and for a moment the fire turned black and red like blood flames, the scent of burned food also smelled nice, not like scorched smell.

He shrugged at the action but then he walked back to the Hermes table.

Maybe because he was too hungry or because he walked with his head up and never look down, he never see someone stick out his foot until he tripped on it. He fell face first to the dirt. His barbeque dinner received the same result. His body was covered in dirt, his face burnt with humiliation when he heard laughter come from the table beside him.

"Watch out where you're going, new kid!" One of the campers shouted and then it was followed with some laughter and snickers.

Then he felt someone grabbed his shoulder and brought him back to his feet. He looked up and met with the familiar blue eyes of Luke.

"You're okay?"

Percy nodded and ducked his head when he felt tears threaten to fall from the corner of his eyes.

"Not cool guys!" Luke shouted to the table beside him.

"So what, twink? You got a problem with that?" The boy shouted back.

"Oh look! The kid wants to cry! Where's your mamma, boy? Oh, I forgot! She died, didn't she?!" Laughter echoed again from the table beside him.

That was the final straw. He couldn't stand it! Why everyone being so mean to him? He never done anything to them, why they did this to him? Why no one care about his feeling?

Percy stormed out from the dinner pavilion. He ran and ran, never caring the stares he got from the other campers nor when Luke screamed his name.

He didn't know where to go. He just needed to get out from the judging people and hateful stares. His tears has long fell since he began running.

He let his legs carried him to wherever they wanted to go. It was no surprised when he found himself at the beach.

The sun has long since gone, replaced by the glowing white from the moon. The soft sound from the waves and the chilling temperature was the only sound around him. His legs trembled as same as his hands, he fell onto his butt and immediately pulled his legs to his chest, hugging them as he cried softly, muffling his mouth with his arms, so no one will hear him.

He didn't know how long the time passed until he stopped crying and just glaring to the sea. His stomach hurts and grumbled in protest, his face was dirty with dirt and tears. His body was shaking, either because the cold wind or because he didn't eat. He felt so pathetic, so alone.

"Perce? Are you there?" The voice startled him. He looked behind and found Luke with a dinner plate on his right hand and a bag on his left hand.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

Luke raised an eyebrow and raised his hands in surrender. "Nothing, I just thought that you would like some dinner."

When Percy said nothing, Luke sat beside him and offered him the plate he brought. Percy looked skeptically at the plate before he grabbed it and began eating. It was the same barbeque he got when he was in the dinner pavilion, only the portion was bigger. Luke offered him a bottle of water too which he drank almost immediately. It was good, his stomach is satisfied now.

"I'm sorry for what Sherman and Mark did to you, they did it to almost to everyone they thought weren't worth their respect, well, almost all the Ares's kids are like that, except Clarisse, the counselor for Ares's cabin, but anyway, you didn't deserve that." The blonde said.

Percy didn't make the intention to answer. He just sat there and staring at nothing and continue eating his dinner.

They didn't talk for the rest of Percy's meal. And when he has finished, Luke gave him the bag he carried before.

"There's a sleeping bag and change clothes inside that bag, I just got them from Chiron. If you need anything, just ask me, I will try to purchase it."

Percy opened the bag that Luke gave him, and sighed when he saw that he got a few change clothes. He closed the bag again and looked straight at Luke, "Why are you being nice to me?"

Luke shrugged his shoulders at Percy's question, "Don't know, I just feel that we stuck at the same situation here. Gods sucks." As he said that, thunder rumbled above them.

"That what you get if you besmirch the Gods. Zeus get's mad.", He added.

When Percy didn't answer he continued, "I mean, there's so many people in our cabins, and most of them didn't even know who their Godly parent is. Gods never care for their children too, they just want to have sex and leave the burden to our mortal parent. I myself hate my father, he never visits me or my other brothers and sisters. He didn't care about us. He left me to rot with my crazy mother."

Percy confused by the information that Luke told him. Why would he tell him something so private? He barely knew him! But then, he felt the need to share his burden too to Luke, after all, he was the only one who was nice to him since he got here, though the act feel so unfamiliar.

Then the raven hair boy looked at Luke for a few seconds and said, "I hate my mother too. She never care for me, she hated me until the moment she died, just because I'm the result of her infidelity and the reason her marriage broken."

Luke smiled and put his hand around Percy's shoulder, warming him from the cold.

There was a comfortable silent between them, before the smaller boy felt the movement beside him.

"Percy, if you could overthrow the gods, would you do it?" Luke's voice was so soft, almost like a whisper.

The question was out of the blue. Percy didn't know how to answer that, though his inner voice kept shouting at him to say yes.

"Don't know"

Luke smiled once again before stood up, Percy did the same too. It was dark and cold on the beach, and really quite. Luke threw an arm again around his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "We'll talk about this later, okay?"

The black eyes boy was confused by Luke's statement. Talk about what? The part where he said that he hated his dad and the other gods or the part where he wants to overthrow the gods?

The thought was still nudging his mind for the rest of the night. It was confusing, and he felt tired emotionally after the event with the Ares children. Maybe that's why he didn't really pay attention to what he did, he remembered took a shower and changed his clothes, but then it was all blurry with the images of Luke and other campers.

And when he fell asleep that night, inside the small sleeping bag at the tiny spot on the crowded cabin of Hermes, he still asks his self the same question. Would he overthrow the gods if he had the power? After all, his brother died because of the stupid camp.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading this chapter... and I make Luke became straight forward of his intention to bring as many demigods as he could to the other side because well, Percy is a new kid, he didn't know much about the gods, and just from he know, the gods didn't care about his safety, proven by the death of his family...<p>

See you in the next! Don't forget to review or just follow! :)


	7. Chapter 7 - First Day

Ugh another boring chapter... sorry guys...

I promise the next chapter is going to be a lot more fun!

And a big thank you for my wonderful beta Alexandria Kavari :) and for your reviews, favorites and even who follow my story :)

Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

><p><em>"I swear,he's not my son!" A man with a gloomy and dark expression shouted to the other man with suite who has long beard and electric blue eyes.<em>

_Percy looked around and found himself in a room. Which shouldn't be called a room, it was much too extravagant to be a room, it had high ceilings, with lofty white pillars which surrounded twelve thrones that was equipped with men and women with different clothing and expression, but they all look at the gloomy and dark man like he had betrayed them._

_"I can't believe you broke the oath, brother! I thought you are better than this!" The man with Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda pants shouted from beside the man with electric blue eyes. The shout was so loud that the room shook with small tremors resembling the aftershocks of earthquakes._

_The said brother was pacing furiously in the middle of the room. His face was unreadable but his furrowed eyebrows and curled up lips indicating that he was beyond mad, "You don't believe me too, Poseidon? You chose to believe Zeus even after he had broken the oath too?!"_

_Thunder rumbled, "It's not about me, Hades! Just admit it, Percy is your son!"_

_"For the thousand times Zeus, He is not my son!" By then shadow and chilling cold wind surrounded the gloomy man._

_Percy who was standing in the other side of the room , clearly unnoticed by the twelve being, realized that he was in fact at the present of the Olympians. There's a beautiful woman with eyes that just didn't want to stay in one color, a man with hard expressions who has scars from knife was sitting on a throne that made from human skin, a girl with auburn hair and silver clothing was glaring at Hades, a man with blonde hair and clearest blue eyes who radiate heat and glow frowned at the auburn hair girl, he also saw Mr. D in his usual tiger pattern shirt looked bored._

_"Hades, he has the same look as you, hell even the same attitude! There's no need to deny that he's not your son! How could you do that!? Now, our fate is on the hand of twelve years old boy who has anger problem! If Olympus is doom, it's your fault!" A woman with startling grey eyes like Annabeth shouted, obviously she's Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy._

_"Di Immortals! You all the same! You always accused me for something I did not commit, you threw me away from Olympus, hell you even remove me from the council, doesn't matter whether I'm one of the Big Three or not! And it was because of what?! Huh!? You scared of me?! You're the one who outcast me even though I helped you all to defeat our father! You made me like this! You made me the God of the Underworld just because you don't want me to have an equal position with you!? Tell me Zeus, are you that paranoid of me? Scared that I will be stronger than you!? Scared I'm going to overthrow you!?"_

_There's a thunder again. "Enough!" Zeus said with the most commanding voice he could mutter. "Hades! You don't talk to your king like that!"_

_Hades chuckled mockingly, "So what? What are you going to do? You're gonna blast me with your master bolt? Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot, your master bolt is missing!"_

_Then Hades was thrown into the other side of the room with some kind of blue energy from the man who sat beside Zeus, his trident was glowing bluish and green light, "He may not have his master blot! But my trident has enough power to send you back to the underworld!"_

_Now Hades was furious, no, furious was too simple of a word to even vaguely describe what Hades' feeling. His face was was bright red with anger, his eyes were a piercing black similar to the nature of his domain, and it was like all the light from the room was sucked into Hades. The room shook dangerously again, then the floor beneath his feet began to crack, and from the openings __crawling out to the surface, __were rotting zombies like creatures along with a plethora of creaking skeletons._

_By now, all the Olympians stood up from their thrones, weapons out, ready to battle._

_"Enough!" A girl who looked like a seven or eight years old screamed from beside the hearth. She may look young, but her voice carried the wisest voice from thousands years old of experience._

_The girl suddenly aged until she looks like about twenty, her eyes were fiery, like the flames beside her._

_Percy couldn't quite remember who this girl is, but he remembered seeing her tending flames back at the camp. And now the sight of her screaming to the other Gods, made him pretty terrified._

_"Hades, swear on the River Styx that he's not your son."_

_The tension was still there and the atmosphere around the room still quiet tense._

_"Hestia, I-"_

_"Swear it!" She shouted again._

_Hades sighed and looked into everyone's eyes at the room then back at Hestia again, "I, Hades, God of the Underworld do hereby swear on the River Styx that Percy Jackson is not my son."_

_Thunder rumbled again, but it was it, the oath has been sealed and the truth has been revealed. Hades is not Percy's father._

_Then left one question inside Percy's head, if Hades is not his father, then who?_

"_Now, you all retreat your weapons. That meant you too, Hades. Tell the zombies to go back to their place."_

_To Percy's surprised, they all did what Hestia told them to. They sat back on their throne after Hades had retreat his army of the dead. Hades was still furious, as same with the other Gods._

_"You're all going to talk about this like grown ups." Then the girl with fiery red eyes vanished with one last glance at Percy, like she could see him._

_"It was proven that the boy is not Hades' son. But do you know who's the real father is?" A woman who wore a dress that looks like made from the hay said calmly._

_"I do, and I'm not going to tell you." Hades replied calmly._

_"And why is that, brother?" Zeus spat when he said the word brother. This action didn't go unnoticed by Hades._

_"Because I know what will you do if you know the truth. You're going to kill him right away, like what you did to Maria." Hades stated coldly, even his tone made all the gods shivered. They forgot that Hades is the oldest from the Big Three._

_Zeus's lips are pressed into a thin line, "He may be a threat to us, like your children. Killing him is the only way to prevent future danger."_

_"A threat to us? Or to you?" He said coldly._

_"Anyway, he's still too strong for a demigod. He can't live."_

_Percy who was listening quietly from the side, felt rage started filling his heart. He never meets this guy before and now out of the blue he wants to kill him? Just because he's too paranoid?_

_"That's why I don't want to tell you, Zeus. But don't worry, you're going to know who's his real father is, soon. And you're not going to be happy after you learn the truth about him." Then the gloomy man vanished into a shadow that surrounded him._

_The scent changed again. It was all black and cold. He can't see anything, he just feel soft cold wind against his skin. Then he felt something pressed against his right palm, he tried to look at the thing, but it was useless because of the darkness surrounded him. The thing is not long, it's thin and cold, just like a pen._

_Then he felt the cold wind brush gently again against his cheeks, like someone caressing his skin before it was followed with deep voice that he got used for the last few days. "I have given you this pen. It can turn into a sword if you press the button, and it will never leave your side. If you lose it, it will appear back at your pocket. This sword is quite powerful,and it will come in handy if you need protection, and you're going to need it very soon. Your life is not going to be easy after the first time you use this sword, but always remember, I will always to stick by your side."_

Percy was just about to ask question before he jolted awake with sweat dripping from his forehead and his heart beating faster than normally. He thought it was all just a dream, but then when he looked into his right palm, a black cold pen was laying on it.

He pressed the button and immediately the pen turned into a three feet almost four long sword. It has the color of black like midnight sky. The hilt was probably made from silver with red pattern covered almost all the surface. It's cold and heavy, but Percy didn't mind. It's a beautiful sword that probably will give nightmare to other people. He pressed the button again on the bottom of the hilt and immediately it turned back into a pen.

It was still early in the morning and most of his roommates were still sprawling out the cabin. Some with mouth open with drool streaming down on the corner of their mouth, some curled up in their blanket, and he also saw two boys with blonde hair that could pass a twin were snuggling like their life was depend on each other arm.

Percy got up from his sleeping bag and changed his new pajamas with jeans and camp t-shirt that Luke gave him last night, and after put his pen into his pocket and combed his hair with his fingers, he walked out of the cabin to brush his teeth.

On the outside, the air was still cold but at least it was refreshing, there were a few campers who were already up and getting ready for the activity today, some were just talking quietly in a group.

After brushing his teeth on one of the stalls in the bathroom, he got back to his cabin and sat in front of one of the wooden chair that face out the beach.

Minutes passed by Percy stared at nothing, blinked, and closed his eyes, then repeated the process all over again. Then he saw a blonde girl walked to his direction, as she got closer, the familiar face of Annabeth came into his sight. He really didn't want to deal with her in the early morning.

"What are you doing here?" She asked arrogantly.

Percy glared at her, "Are you blind or something? I was just sitting here."

To his surprised the blonde laughed and folded his arms, "You're also stupid. I mean what are you doing _here _at camp? You don't belong here."

Though Percy learnt just to accept all the hurtful comments in his entire life, Annabeth's words were like a knife through his heart, "Believe me, if I have somewhere else to go, I will."

"You should have never come, you're just an ignorant brat who didn't deserve the kindness people give you."

The raven hair boy stood up and looked straight into Annabeth's grey eyes, though he can't see his eyes, he's pretty sure it was burning red right now, "What's your problem with me anyway?! Since I got here, you gave me nothing but crap! If you don't like me, just go! Minding your own business or something for fuck's sake and leave me alone!" He shouted. His voice was probably louder that he intended to do because a few campers looked at him right away.

If it possible, Annabeth's lips curled up more into a frown, she was just about to reply before she saw a blonde made his way towards them from Cabin Hermes.

"Hey, hey, what's going on, Annabeth? Percy?" It was Luke.

Percy could see on the corner of his eyes that Annabeth was blushing before answered, "Nothing! We were just getting know to each other, right Percy?" She forced a smile to Percy, mentioning him to play along, unfortunately for her, Percy didn't want to.

"No. I was just sitting here when suddenly Annabeth showed up from nowhere and started telling me that I don't belong here."

"What- Annabeth"

Luke never finished his statement when Annabeth cut him in, "Do you believe what he said? He could have lied! Come on, Luke, we have known each other since we were little, and you barely know Percy at all!"

Percy glared at Annabeth, "I don't care who you're going to trust, I just hate being excused for something I did not commit."

Before Luke can reply, the familiar sound of horn came from the pavilion.

"We will talk about this later, okay?" Luke asked.

"Whatever", The young boy stated coldly before walked away carelessly to the large crowds that already surrounding the dining pavilion.

The stare has not completely died down. Maybe it has to do with his entrance and introduction to the camp where he beat down a minotaur single handily without nothing as a weapon and just leaving blood and few scraps of meat covered a part of the forest, or maybe because he almost choke two other campers within his first day here, or maybe it was just himself that make people gawking in fear. But honestly, he didn't actually care, people can go fuck themselves for all his care, and he got used to it too in time. Yes, it did hurt his feeling when no one want to get close to him, always thinking him as an emo kid with depression and anger problem, people misunderstood and judge something they cannot understand, and sure it tore his heart a little when someone made their hatred known by mocking him or making sure he never fit in one place, but by the time, the pain in his heart slowly died down and was replaced by numbness, he still can feel but slowly, he lost the appetite to care at all.

He made his way quickly to the Hermes Table with his head down and completely ignoring everything that went around him. The Hermes Table is stuff with many kids that already filling their plate with scramble egg, bacons, toasts and many fruit to eat to prepare for the activity at the camp today. He grabbed a plate and filled it with a few bacons and scramble eggs with orange juice as his drink before chewing it slowly, not noticing the whispers that got aloud around him as he entered the dining pavilion neither the distrustfully stare that glance at his way from his own table.

"I'm sorry about that", Suddenly Luke pop up beside his seat and filled out his own plate with toast and scramble eggs, stealing a glance at Percy.

The black hair boy swallowed nervously before softly said, "About what?"

"Oh you know, about Annabeth. She's usually a nice girl, but she doesn't trust anybody easily, it took me months before she let her guard down every time we talk."

"Oh. Well, she made her point clear by shooing me out this camp not an hour ago."

Luke winced at his choice of words, mistakenly thought that he made the younger boy feeling unwelcome at this place that he used to call home, "Yeah, I'm sorry, I should have prevented it from happening, you're in my care now as I'm your counselor."

"Well, I don't need your protection! I've managed to survive for the last twelve years of my miserable life without you! I don't need it now or ever!" He snapped and shouted rather loudly making all the whispering stop and looking at them like they are the hottest live entertainment. Percy glared at them.

Luke grabbed his arm and forced him to sit down before turn his head at the other campers, "Mind your own business!"

They went back to their breakfast, some leaving the pavilion to have an early start at their activity, clearly showing their respect at Luke's words, one of the oldest campers and practically 'the big brother' for the younger kids. He turned his glance away again to the younger boy beside him, noticing how his head almost touching his own breakfast.

He put his hand at Percy's shoulder before removing it again when Percy shook the hand off, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to sound like that, you're my responsibility because you're one of Hermes Cabin and that means you're one of my brothers too, not to mention you're a year rounder like me. We will see each other a lot more you know, it will be easier if we both become comfortable with each other."

Percy just nodded, not knowing how to respond to the statement where Luke mentioned him as his brother. If knowing that he looks so much like his late brother hurt this much, but being claimed as his brother too, it hurts a lot more than he actually want. Given a chance to have a brother again so fast after he lost his true brother, but knowing he will never be accepted again, it will be painful.

After an awkward silence for two full minutes, Luke broke the silence, "So uhm, actually, this camp only taught a few things to be like a soldier in Greek or in the other term, survivor, you know, things like swordsmanship, strategy, battle, rock climbing, and other activity that will absolutely suck your energy out at the end of the day."

Percy nodded, not caring at all.

"But it's worth it, it likes diet or something, you will absolutely gaining some weight and muscles."

He nodded again, still not caring to whatever Luke was rambling about.

"And when the school year start, the camp will only full with a year rounder like you and me and other orphan kids, you and the others are still going to school, though I think you need to change school so it can be nearer than your current school. Probably, Chiron will take care of everything, he did that for me the first time I got here and he did that to other orphans too."

Okay, he was getting quite annoyed right now, if Luke didn't stop, he swear to gods something unpleasant will happen to him.

"Don't worry, you're not alone, there're a lot of year rounders like us."

With a sigh, he nodded again.

Luke seemed not to be bothered by his lack of response, if there's anything at all, he just smiled and gracefully spooning his scramble eggs before taking a bite at his toast.

"So, who's Jason by the way?"

Percy froze at the question. It was one thing if Luke rambled about something, but it was another if he asked the sore subject of his life. He gritted his teeth and answering in the question with venom every through his words, "None of your business"

Sensing the awkward silence again the thick atmosphere around them, Luke was about to apologize before a clacking sound was heard behind them.

Glancing up at the intruder and the savior of the situation, Percy was met with the warm smile of Chiron who was wearing a brown T-shirt with 'Party Ponies' printing on top of it and a black vest with his hair wavy and slicken.

"Good morning, Mr. Jackson. I hope you have a pleasant dream last night." Chiron greeted Percy with his usual warm smile and a nod towards Luke.

"Not at all, sir." He answered curtly.

Chiron just smile sadly, "Well, I understand that the last few days have been rough, but at least give this camp a chance-"

"You have no idea sir, what else I have been through."

"Alright, alright, here's your schedule for the rest of the week, I believe Luke will escort you to each of your classes until you have memorized them, okay? And, if you need anything or just want to talk, you can always come to me, Percy." He said again as he handed the youngest of the three a piece of brown paper to him.

Percy nodded and murmured a quiet thank you towards Chiron. After making sure that Luke understood the order, he made his way out of the pavilion with one last sad glance at him.

"So, what do you have for today?" Luke asked cheerfully.

Percy looked down at the paper and saw that indeed all the activity he has around this week are clearly exhausting, he groaned mentally because though he's a boy, a teenage boy, he never has a thing for sport, his body is skinny enough as it is, he never enjoy outdoor activity as well, making his skin pale almost look sickly. Thankfully, he got battle strategy and Greek mythology this morning and then lunch before swordsmanship as his last course of the day.

"Battle strategy" He answered.

"Oh, well, I got some other things that need to be taken care of for Chiron, but I think a few Athena kids will teach that subject, and Annabeth will be there too, I think."

Percy groaned again, but this time loudly. Just great, His first subject is a boring lesson with the last person he wanted to meet.

"But hey, I teach swordsmanship you know, I will be your instructor." Luke said a bit too cheerfully to Percy's taste.

The younger boy just nodded and finished his remaining breakfast before waiting Luke to finish his.

After they finished breakfast, Luke took Percy to his first class while showing where his next class is.

Battle Strategy was annoying and boring, Percy found himself dozing off the first ten minutes the lesson start, much to Annabeth's displeasure. It was just a lesson that only Athena kids seems to enjoy, things like battle formation, who's going first, who's going last, who'll try to rescue the prisoner, how to retreat, finding loopholes and other brain storming things. It lasted about an hour or so, before Greek mythology.

Greek Mythology actually was pretty fun because Chiron is his teacher, the lesson was just like he usually has at his school, interesting and well different, because Chiron has a good way to teach and make history didn't sound as boring as it usually does.

He had lunch alone at first before Chiron decided to join him uninvited, and they talked about random things and rules at Camp Half Blood, or rather Chiron talked and Percy was just nodded at everything he said. After finishing their lunch, Chiron asked him to come to the Big House and gave him a set of changes clothes, jumpers, and other necessities.

"Well, we still need to go to your apartment to get the rest of your clothes and your other things, change your bank fault so it can be under your name, and finished the paperwork so I can be your guardian, and I believe you wouldn't want to sell you brother's things?"

It looks that he didn't have much choice about his living arrangement, did he? "Yeah"

"Though you probably already know this, you will have to change your school again." Chiron stated.

He nodded numbly. He had transferred into many schools before, more than he could count for, mostly just because his mother didn't have any money to afford a steady home or job.

After brief explaining from Chiron from what he will do from now on to assure his home situation is taking care of, Percy busied himself at the beach, staring and drowned into his thought.

He missed Jason so much, so much until his chest hurt. He wants to cry but found himself unable to do so. Chiron being his guardian only makes everything real, that it's not a dream and Jason is in fact dead. Sometimes he wondered if everything in Greek Mythology is real then maybe the underworld too. He wondered if Jason was there and healthy again, but the most important is, he wondered if Jason missed him as much as he missed him too, or he was too happy to remember that he has a brother who still alive and alone.

The last lesson of the day was exhausting. Luke was a fine instructor and he learned much from his lesson with him, though he was still nothing if compared to Luke. He was still slow and can't hold a match for too long, his reflex to do an offensive attack was still too easy to block, and his defense was still poor and he found himself on the dirt more times than he wants.

After he finished, he refreshed himself before going to diner. Ignoring everyone else and just get up to make his barbeque sacrifice to Hades and asked to take care of his brother and prayed that his unknown father acknowledge him soon, he finally made it through his first day here. Maybe he will survive this camp.

"Hey, new kid! Watch where you're going!", then he was pushed so hard until he fell on his butt.

He hated this camp.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading this!<p>

If you think it's worth your time please review or favorite, or if you still curious about this story, just follow it :)

About Annabeth's dislike towards Percy, I think it's not too weird. After all, from Rick Riodan's series, we know that at first Annabeth had a crush on Luke, and when suddenly Percy appeared out of nowhere and Luke seems to care and spend a lot of time with him more than Annabeth, his life companion and friend even before Luke know about the camp, she feels threaten, she's afraid that Luke will care about Percy more than her. I know it seems a bit childish for Annabeth, but remember she's still twelve years old (if I'm not wrong) and she never had a chance to be childlike and the only friend she actually care about is Luke. And not to mention Percy choked her within the first time they met.

And about Percy's pairing. Like I said in the earlier chapter, at first I want to make this a Luke/Percy story, but then I feel it's not really appeal in this situation, then I considered Nico, who is the only other male character that I like beside Luke and I think between Luke and Nico, who can understood Percy better will be Nico, who will appear in the later chapter.

Well, aside from that, I considered Percy with another girl, I like Bianca enough to considered her to be Percy's pairing, I like her character and lineage and I think they will be a better pairing than Percy with another girl. I like Thalia too, she's cool and just fun, but her side on this story will be against Percy, and I think she will not betray her friends, though Luke betrayed her first. So yeah, I will make Percy pairless at first, then I will decide which one is the best. Just for to make sure, I don't like OC, so Percy will not be paired with a random OC.

The next update will be around next week or more, can't promise you though :/


	8. Chapter 8 - Claiming

Okay, first of all, I want to say sorry for not updating. I have no excuse other than my laziness and lack of ideas, except for the last three months, because I need to move out to other state to finish my education, you know, paperwork, debating with my mom and my family where will I go whether to public school (mom) or private catholic high school for girls (grandpa)-where I got half scholarship, so yeah, last week was chaos. In the end, my mom won with lots of tears from her (I know she's melodramatic, but damn I can't say no after that, made me feel bad though) and really, I'm the first one from my family that ever go to public school, I know it's not really bad, but damn the differences between private and public school, and believe me when I say that in my country a public school and private school have a LOT of differences, it was like I went from the school for royalty to a school for middle class. I'm not rich and neither my friends are poor, but yeah, it's really different... I'm tired.

Second, I want to apologize for my grammar. I know it's really bad, but believe me, I really tried to at least make it readable for all of you. I did use spell check and grammar check and the other reason for not updating was because I reread all my chapters and edit them myself (now, I know why you all complained about my grammar, it sucks!). Last, I did have a beta to edit my story. I don't know where it went wrong, so, I'm sorry :)

Third, I want to say thank you for my amazing beta Alexandria

and fourth, thank you for your reviews, favorites or even the ones who followed my story :)

Hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

><p>The rest of the week passed in a blur of activities for Percy. It was boring if Percy has anything to say about it. Most indoor classes he had always about lecture or an active class like Battle Strategy where you need to discuss battle formation with your team, and the only thing he hated about class is where he need to be active in it. The outdoor classes always make him sweaty and dirty and he always sucks at something that has to do with physical activities. It made him feels itchy and he hated noises, he prefer calm and quiet, but of course there's no such a thing as calm or quiet in his new home.<p>

And the campers, how he hates them and he was pretty sure the feeling is mutual. They tend to ignore him like a plague except for Ares Cabin and a few older campers, who make sure it is their mission to make him feel unwelcome. Nothing new, it was just like his old school. They ignored him, he ignored them.

Sometimes it's a bit frustrating though. It feels like he lived inside a bubble that prevented him to interact with other human being. Well, what can he do? No one really comfortable enough to be in his presence.

But Luke was different from all of them, he never leave him. He showed him around and introduced him to other campers, he showed him rules and what to avoid, and he always sits by his side every time they had meal together. It was good but weird at the same time. He didn't feel comfortable enough to relax whenever Luke was in his presence. He used to be alone, why Luke always insists to be with him? It's weird and sometimes disturbing.

It was about four days after his arrival that Chiron approached him again. This time, he just pulled him aside after lunch and said that everything had been taken care off, which mean that now Chiron is his guardian, he also said that his bank vault already under his name but cannot be taken unless he got strict permission from his guardian, he also had been admitted to another school and will start after the summer break, He also said that his belongings need to be sorted, which things he want to take and which thing he want to throw away. Other than that, Chiron just ignored him again like other campers. He never even ask for his opinion at all, he never ask him whether Percy want him to be his guardian or whether he want to change school, he didn't even ask him if he want to live in this camp as well. He just assumed, like he know the best for him. It's annoying.

He can't say that he like this camp or something, actually he never even think about liking it. They were far too bright for him. He know that he's not welcome into the place that most of campers call it their second home. He tried to be nice once, he smiled and thanked a younger camper after he helped him in the cabin, and guess what he got in return, the kid grimaced and ran with tears streaming down his face then the older camper, probably from the little kid's cabin, came up to him and accusing him that he scared the little kid on purpose. Lucky for him, that charm he used on the little kid, effected the older campers as well.

He missed his old life. Although it was boring and irritable because of his mother and his school life, at least he got time to get used to it and he still has his brother. He's alone now, he don't have any family member left nor did he have someone he can lean on every time he feels that life was just too much for him to handle.

Hopefully things will get better today. After all, it's Friday and Luke said that there will be a game called Capture the Flag between the campers in the evening before dinner. He kinda look forward for it. Luke told him that it was one of game that he enjoyed because of the team work and it's actually represent real battle in Greek style. It didn't sound so bad except the part he will have to battle with his sword, which he sucks at.

It was quiet a normal day he suspected, same like yesterday and the day before, he got up early in the morning so he didn't need to share the bathroom with someone else from the other cabin, then he went to breakfast alone because turned out Luke was not a morning person and usually he got grumpy if he woke before eight o'clock and if he did wake before that, Chiron usually has some errands for Luke. After finishing his breakfast he usually take a walk to the beach before he went for his first class. Lunch came after that and then it was time for the game.

"Hey, are you ready?" Luke grinned at him as he swung his sword playfully before he put it back in its place and fix his body armor and helmet.

Percy looked at his sword, which he held in his hand tightly, it's an ordinary sword without curves or craft and its handler looked worn. He decided not to use his new found sword that he suspected was from his dad because people may notice it and he didn't want to attract unwanted attention especially in Hermes Cabin which famous with their thief skill.

The game was almost start and battle strategy already been made. They just need to take their place and wait for the start sign from Chiron. And because he was new and this is his first game, Luke will be the one who watch him and guide him that's why he need to stay at his side through the game.

"Not really" He answered uncaringly.

The area in the forest already been cleared and set, people was ready in their position with their chosen weapon at their hands, determined faces to win this game was craved on their faces. Chiron and Mr. D was up on the hill to monitor the campers through the game.

"Don't worry, just stick by my side and you will be fine." The blond smiled again and put a reassuring arm on the younger boy's shoulder.

Percy nodded as Chiron blow the horn, indicating the start of the game.

Battle cries was heard through the forest and the younger boy fought his instinct to cover his ears because of the loud voice.

He followed Luke's lead. He run forward, dodging a few other campers that managed to broke Luke's defense, kicking and punching without looking who he punched at, he tried to slash with his sword but just managed to throw his sword behind him and before he can pick his sword again, Luke dragged him again deeper into the forest to find the opposite team's flag.

Really, it was a very tiring game. He lost track of Luke after the older boy threw him into the bushes to 'hide' him from the opposite team campers that somehow managed to duel Luke for more than ten minutes, maybe it had something to do with the quantity of the enemy, though he doubt it.

Unfortunately for Percy, after Luke threw him into the bushes, he forgot how light Percy is and Luke managed to threw him further than he intend to, making Percy fell from the small hill behind the bushes that lead him to a small clearing beside a crystal clear river that crossed the camper.

And fortunately for Percy, from across the river, was the opposite team's flag that just stood there without anyone guarding it.

Deciding that this should be the perfect way to end the game, he stood from where he fall and walked to the flag. It was too easy, too easy to win, he did not expect this at all and he always thought that the battle of the flag will be a battle of force between two campers who will duel one another until one of them yield or one lucky camper that managed to break the enemy's defense and then he or she has to duel all of the guards that stood around the flag. He did not expect this at all! It shouldn't be this easy and Percy was sure that at least if the opposite team did not put any guards to guard the flag, there should be a few traps, not just a clearing without any defense.

There's something wrong. He knew this.

He was right. Not a minute later, he heard a loud deep rumbling voice from the bushes behind him. He only managed to turn around before something that weight more than five hundred pounds knocked him out the ground. Why everybody love to knock him out of his feet today? He never fall this much before!

Looking at his attacker, Percy was met with probably the scariest creature he ever seen, except maybe for the Minotaur.

It looks like a hound. As large as a bear, with pointy sharp teeth pointing at his face, its eyes glowed red with tiny black dot in the middle but looks slightly dazed like it was under some kind of spell, foam was forming around its mouth and dripping Percy's left cheek with its saliva. Its skin was velvety black as midnight and he was definitely sure that its paws probably with the size of his face with razor like nails.

For a while, Percy only stare at the hound, as did the hound to Percy only with more growling from the hound, and it definitely not the romantic stare when you can get lost at your beloved's eyes. It's really not.

He was terrified and the pointy teeth did not make anything any better. It was his second time facing a monster after the Minotaur and the last time he ever kill one, he lost his mom and his brother. He was sure this is it, he's going to die with the most painful way possible, but at least he can see his brother again.

He already willing to die when suddenly a whisper broke the silence between them. It was like a wind but colder and definitely the voice was also heavy and dark.

_'Your sword' _

The hound suddenly whimper and cowering back from him like he was afraid of the whisper, he also noticed the dazed look from its glowing red eyes gone but only for a second before it jumped to attack him again.

Using the momentum when the hound drew back from him, Percy drew his sword from his jeans' pocket as fast as he can before he pressed the bottom of the pen at the same time the hound attack.

He managed to slice the side of its stomach, not deep enough to harm it, but enough to give him time to stand on his own feet.

The hound gave a whimpering sound before it changed to a very loud, angry howl. For a moment, Percy went pale, he was afraid the hound was calling for a backup from its other pack.

Deciding that it was probably the best to attack now when the hound was distracted than waiting for the hound to noticed him again. He charged to the monster, sword was held between his shaking pale hands.

Unfortunately, it was not a good idea. The hound noticed him sooner and decided to attack him again. Percy was crushed down by the massive weight on top of him, he can feel the pressure from the razor nails digging into his shoulders' blade, drawing a lot of blood. It's really painful, he felt light headed for a moment.

The hound gave a whimpering sound, like it was unsure whether to kill Percy or not. Both of his hands were trap but lucky for him he still has his sword.

He kicked hard on the hound where its stomach was cut before. The hound drew away from him with a whimpering howl. For a moment, he just did what he thought was the best to kill the hound, he did not think twice, he just let his hand do the work.

He charged again to the hound and this time the hound did not realize of his movement. He thrust his black sword to its stomach, gliding like a knife through a butter. He drew his sword again and this time he aimed at its head, to be sure. The hound exploded into golden dust before the wind brush off the grass and leaving nothing as an evidence of the attack.

But Percy did not believe that it was over. It almost sound so easy for sudden attack. He remembered the hound howled like it was calling for its friends. He was really afraid that there's still other monster around.

It was like a déjà vu when he heard voices from the bushes beside him. Thinking that he don't want to be knocked out to the ground again for the fourth time in the row, he drew his sword by his side and prepared for the upcoming attack, he did not expect someone or something to touch him at his shoulder with so much force that he afraid his shoulder may break.

Without further thinking, he turned around and thrust his sword as fast and as hard as he could to something or someone who touched his shoulder not a second ago, expecting to see other terrifying monster, he clearly did not expect to see the shock look from Grover that quickly changed into pain. He followed Grover's stare to his stomach where his black sword was deep in his stomach, so deep that it went through him.

His blood run cold and he knew without looking at the mirror, his face probably will be so pale, he could feel his hand shook with so much force, and sweat was dripping from his forehead. He did the only logical thought at the moment, he drew back his sword, making a wet sound from the friction between Grover's flesh and blood and immediately Grover fell with a thud sound when his knees met with the ground and another thud when his body collapsed.

He was too much in shock when the campers arrived with Chiron and Mr. D to notice them. But from the silence that followed, he knew that what exactly happen was not the same thing the other people believed, he just couldn't bring his mouth to work and to explain everything.

Then he heard everyone gasped in surprised.

"I-it's not possible!" Percy heard Mr. D exclaimed so loudly, breaking the tension between them.

Percy looked at Chiron who was staring wide eyes at him like he was seeing Kronos with his own eyes.

"It can't be happening! He-he never seen for millennia, not since the titans took over! It's not possible!"

Then Percy noticed that it's not him that made them so shock, it's not him who they're staring and it's not even Grover who probably was dying right now. They were staring at something on top of his head.

He was confused but decided to look on top of his head too and was met with something that looked like a hologram looking like a pit with color as black as midnight and black fire that was probably feel so cold until it feels like burning if you touch it.

He snapped from his dazed as he heard a cough from Grover. Grover was alive! He didn't kill him! Even though he have thought to hurt him, he never was a killer!

"Murder!" He heard one of the camper shout at him then followed with other hurtful comments from the other campers who have snapped back from their shock.t

He swallowed hard before answering with voice that barely a whisper, "I'm not! I didn't meant to! Grover was alive!"

His shout was drawn when he heard a cackling noise from Chiron which made the other campers' shout died down immediately. Chiron was still pale like he couldn't believe what he's seeing, but he stepped forward and suddenly he kneel in front of him, like a defeated warrior asking forgiveness to his king after a bloody war, then he stated with his voice as cold as steel but shook as soft as whisper.

"Hail Perseus Jackson, Son of Tartarus!"

His blood run cold.

The other campers gasped again in surprised before they all fell onto their knees with their head bow as low as they can including Mr. D.

* * *

><p>I made a poll for Percy's pairing, please go to my profile to vote, although Percy will remain pairless for a long time :)<p>

Also, if someone was kind enough to be my second beta (to make sure the grammar was acceptable), please send your e-mail to me and I will send my previous chapters to you so you can edit the mistake and deem it acceptable to read. I know I have reread all my chapters several times with grammar check and have send it to my beta before it was published, but obviously it's not really prove check.

Thank you guys for reading this chapter, your reviews, favorites even follows mean a lot to me :) and I'm sorry if I can't reply all of your reviews, sometimes I didn't know what to say and sometimes I tries to make it clear in the next AN, but thank you!

See you in the next chapter which sadly will take a while... lack of ideas and time :/


	9. Chapter 9 - Hermes and His News

Hey guys :)

I'm sorry for the long update, it's been 6 months if I'm not wrong... I'm so sorry, I was just so depressed these last few months and did not have the time to write this chapter not to mention the writer block as well... These past 6 moths have been an absolute chaos for me.. I hope you can understand :)

And thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, or even for those who follow my story... it means a lot

* * *

><p>The Olympus was in chaos.<p>

There's no other way to explain it, the Olympians were shouting at each other, each weapon drawn, but most of all, it was Zeus who was completely silent.

On the other side of the room, Hermes was deep in his thought with his_ cadeus_ drawn like the rest of the Olympians surprisingly George and Martha were silent, they didn't even move, if not for the situation, Hermes would worry about his silent assistants.

Percy existent is going to be a difficult unexpected player for the prophecy, not only he's the son of the primordial god who don't give a damn about the Olympians, he also caught his son's interest. He can't blame him of course, after all only Luke who saw the opportunity first, he was the one who found the diamond when it still in the form of a rock. Of course, Percy probably will feel the pull to Luke where the other campers mocked him on the first day he arrived.

Hermes may not be Apollo, who is seen as a bipolar god, at one moment he was fine and sprouting weird haikus to everything and everyone, but at the other time he spread decease to the whole town and kill the other who offend him. He also may not be Athena who count a chance base on the pros and will not take a risk if there's a little bit chance it will fail.

No, Hermes is the god who will do anything to escape something that bring him no good. He's not a coward, but he's not stupid either, he want to continue his immortal existent, he don't want to be wipe out from earth, if he's no longer exist, who will find something as amazing as internet again? No one, right?

His son know better than to side with the gods, because he knew that siding with the gods will only bring him pain and abandonment, he understand Luke's reason, because believe it or not, he will betray the gods too if he's in Luke's position, after all who want to fight with the side who never appreciate your effort and your whole being was only a mistake because your parent forgot to wear a contraception.

Hermes didn't like this situation at all.

When he realized his son has betrayed the gods, he found himself quite miserable, because first he don't want to be on the opposite side with his son in the war, contrary to popular belief, he loves all of his children, including Luke, that's why he don't want him to die like the prophecy said, second he don't want the other gods to sacrifice their children to fight an adult war, and third, he fear that the gods will not win against the titans, even though they already beat them once millennia ago, even then they were still young and full of the need to satisfy their revenge for Kronos. Now, he absolutely sure they will not have any chance to win, lucky if they're still exist after the war, after all if what he's thinking is right, the gods' resistant were only going to be a child tantrum compare to what Tartarus can do. After all, there's a reason why Kronos and the titans were chained in the Tartarus.

He's afraid to say this, but maybe if he plead his case with Tartarus and offer to be the spy among the gods, maybe he will be spared if the gods lose, and if the Tartarus lose, the gods wouldn't know of his betrayal, and then he may earn Luke's forgiveness.

He don't want to be a traitor, but this is the only way he can survive the war, he's afraid about what the outcome will be if Tartarus really was the one behind all this scenes. No, he can't let himself die if he has another option to survive. Yes, this is the only way, he need to talk to Percy or whoever behind this mess.

But do he want to betray his family? His father? His sisters? Brothers? Cousins? He felt sick just knowing that he probably is the reason behind their no longer existent if he follow this crazy thought. He maybe will be the downfall of the Olympus by defying the fates.

He don't want to be a traitor but he don't want to die either. So what will he do? If he don't choose his option quickly, he will be stuck with whatever left from the other option, if he choose now, there's no going back.

He really need to talk to Luke. He needs all his choice open and ready to be choose.

"Hermes!" Zeus booming voice snapped him out of his crazy thought.

Hermes looked around and only found himself being the center of the other Olympians' attention. He sighed and looked at his father, the king of Olympus was staring at him with unreadable face.

"Yes, father?"

"Well, why don't you run along to deliver our message?"

Confusion washed over Hermes for a while, he should expected this of course, especially when he didn't pay attention to those around him. What happened to him today?

Zeus closed his eyes for a second like he was thinking before opened them again, "Of course you didn't pay attention to what we're discussing."

"Perhaps you can tell me now? If this is so urgent?"

"Right, so what I was about to tell you is, you need to go to the Camp Half Blood and tell Chiron that if Percy don't give me back my lightning bolt before the summer solstice, there will be war."

Hermes looks at Zeus like he was crazy, "What?! You can't mean that! We still don't know if Percy is the thief! He's not even the son of the Big Three!"

"No, he is far worse that I can imagine and I don't want to know if he is the thief or not because I belief he is the culprit, Hermes! Don't let him blind you! Can't you see that he want us to fight with each other?!"

"And what did you guys all do not a moment ago? A family banter?!" Hermes said sarcastically

"Stop! You will not talk to me like that! I am your king! You're just a messenger! Just do your job and shut up if you don't like the message you bring! Because it's none of your business!"

Hermes shut up immediately, "Let us all forget that I am your son"

"And let us all not forget that I am your king! Go deliver the message now!"

"Of course my lord." He spat at the word my lord and teleport from Olympus to Camp Half Blood, where everything is in chaos just like the Olympus.

Still in the throne room of the Olympus, Zeus took a deep breath before turned to Athena and said, "Make sure your daughter is ready, Athena."

Athena gave a little bow to his father and replied, "Of course father"

_Meanwhile in Camp Half Blood_

"I didn't do it! I didn't kill Grover! I'm not a murderer! Grover doesn't even die!" Percy scream was ignored by the entire camp

He feels like a joke when all the campers knelt in front of him and never bother to rise anymore, doesn't matter if there's a dying body who needs a medical attention immediately beside his legs.

Fortunately, Luke was the only one who have the rational thinking at the moment when he rise from his kneeling state and backing up his plea, which made Chiron move from his kneeling state and looking at Grover, who thankfully still breathing.

For a moment, it all happened so fast. The Apollo kids rushed to Grover side after a bit of hesitating, one boy forced ambrosia and nectar to Grover's mouth while the others bandage his wound and bind him so he don't need to move and cause more damage to his stomach.

He jumped when he feels a hand land on his shoulder and found a grim looking Chiron behind him and a shocked Luke beside him, "Percy, I need you to come with me." Without further do, Percy followed them to the Big House whereas Mr. D is nowhere to be found.

They located to the meeting room and for a while after all of them have already seated with the position surrounding Percy and blocking the exit door, Chiron gave a sigh and closing his eyes, Luke on the other hand remain seated stiffly on his chair.

"Percy, can you tell me what exactly happened?" His voice sound so defeated and Percy feels so guilty for a second before he shrugged it off, after all it's not his fault and it was only an accident, a very unfortunate accident.

"Sir, honestly, I didn't meant it to happen. It's all happened so fast."

Chiron lifted an eyebrow at his answer, "So you have planned something, but because Grover was at there at the wrong time and the wrong place, he became the victim?"

"What? No! No! It's not like that, sir! I-I didn't plan anything! It was an accident!"

"How come an accident cause someone else life?" The way he asked so calmly made his blood run cold.

With a deep breathe, Percy answered, "Sir, I assure you, if it's not because I need to defend myself from a pack of hounds in the bloody camp you claimed is the only safe place against monsters, and if Grover did not move like a hound want to attack its prey, Grover wouldn't be in the infirmary right now."

At this, Chiron snapped his attention towards Percy completely, "Why would there be a pack of hounds in the camp?"

"How should I know? I'm not the director of this curse place."

Then suddenly the door to the meeting room opened, revealing not only one god but two. The first one is without no doubt is Mr. D though it's unusual to see a solemn expression on his face, but the other god is someone unfamiliar, auburn hair, extremely handsome face with a perfect body to die for and a jogging clad clothes. He also noticed that Luke stiffened up at the unfamiliar god and then avoiding his gaze to anywhere but him.

"Well, I think father have something to say on this matter." The two gods entered the room and sat on the remaining empty chair beside Chiron.

"I believe, Percy has not been introduced to you." Then Chiron turned his gaze to Percy, "Percy, this is Hermes, Messenger of the Gods."

Honestly, Hermes did not know what to expect when he got the chance to see the son of Tartarus himself, after all even though he already know what Percy looks like from the Hephaestus TV, it's still hard to accept that the son of one primordial gods has the looks of a mortal boy. Primordial gods are known as faceless and bodiless being, of course they can take human form, but it's unlikely they will do that, more so when they take the human form to have a tryst with mortals, from what Hermes know, the only beings who takes mortals to their bed are gods not even the titans like to do that, that's why there's only camp for Demigods not Demi titans or even Half-Primordial. But when he see Percy for the first time with his own eyes, there's no doubt that he is the true son of Tartarus, the first half-Primordial to live, whether as mortal or not, he do not dare to find out.

Percy most likely to stand out from the rest of these mortals, his unnatural jet black hair is too black for the usual black hair, same can be said to his pale skin, but most of all, it's his eyes that send shivers to Hermes skin every time he makes contact with them, they are like the hounds, red pupils with ring of black, the only heredity for the true children of the underworld. Hades do now inherited that eyes event though he is the lord of the underworld, because he's not trueborn and his blood is too diluted.

And when he moved closer to the boy, he realized that his son, Luke also there. This is going to be the most awkward conversation ever!

"I believe, Percy has not been introduced to you." Chiron said as he walked to their little meeting, he didn't even notice when Dionysius already left he four of them.

Pulling his best cheery face with the most charming smile he can manage, he offered his hand to Percy, "Hey, I'm Hermes, and you must be Percy."

Percy only looked at his hand before nodded to himself. If this is a normal situation, he will take offense from the lack of respect this lowly mortal is showing him, but seeing Percy is probably brother to his Titan grandparents, he's not so sure whether to be glad or not.

He stopped his musing when he remembered the reason why he came here at the first place, "I'm afraid I'm not here to bring any good news, Chiron. You see, Father is really angry at the moment with this turn of event."

"Why would Zeus be angry at the first place? It's not even my choice I'm the way I am!" By the gods, even his voice is different, the other mortals probably wouldn't notice all this differences other than his eyes, but to the gods, it's like seeing a new specimen, even as plebian as his voice, which he may add is soft but keep sending him chills through his bone.

He conjured a chair for himself and sat on it before answering, "Yeah… about that…" He grimaced a bit, "Father tend to blame anything or anyone when something unexpected and threatening happens."

Obviously it's the wrong words to say.

"What!? Zeus think I'm a threat!? Just because my father whom I never met before claim me as his son!? No wonder the Hermes cabin is so crowded when the other gods afraid to claim their children just because Zeus think these children are a threat."

"Zeus may not think like that if your father is not Tartarus." He mumbled a bit.

Before Percy could say anything, Chiron put a hand to stop him, "So, what message did you bring?"

"Oh right. Before I say anything, please remember it's not my decision, I'm just a messenger." He only continue when he see Chiron nodded at him, "Remember all the fuzz when Zeus lose his lightning bolt, still missing if I may add? Well, to put it mildly, Zeus blame you, he thought you stole the lightning bolt to bring a war between the Big Three, Hades especially. So, long story short, Zeus demand you to return his lightning bolt before the summer solstice, or war will come."

If it's even possible, the temperature drop down several degrees, Hermes do not even dare to look the son of Tartarus eyes, because he's sure the power behind his eyes will make him undone. It was Chiron who broke the ice a moment later, Luke on the other hand still deep in his thought, not even his presence manage to bring him out of his thought.

"Why would Zeus thought Percy is the one who stole his lightning bolt?"

"I'm not sure myself, but I think Zeus suspected That Percy is the son of Hades at first, he thought that Hades send his son to stole the lightning bolt to gain the upper hand and to throw Zeus out of his throne as the king of the Olympians."

"But Percy is not the son of Hades." Chiron stated.

Hermes could only shook his head, if only Percy is the son of Hades, he's sure that it's only sibling rivalry, "No, he's something worse. And Zeus do not want to see any reason, Percy being the son of Tartarus only gives him more reasons to blame him, or even worse, kill him. If Percy only the son of Hades, I believe there's no hidden motive other than sibling rivalry, but Percy being the son of Tartarus, I'm afraid what will come in the future."

Chiron nodded thoughtfully, "I still do not know why Zeus blamed Percy if he suspect Hades as the culprit, after all, there's no relation between Hades and Percy."

"Well, Zeus still think that Hades stole his lightning bolt by ordering Percy, whom I may add is the trueborn of the underworld and Hades as the lord of the underworld did not help this matter at all. Zeus refused to see the bigger picture here."

"How can I bring his lightning bolt back before the summer solstice if I was never the thief?" Percy voice is now well guarded, like he's trying to control his anger which Hermes can say is failing badly by the way his eyes are blazing red.

"I guess, you just got yourself your first mission, Percy."

The mission was announced at dinner.

After the little meeting they have at the Big House a few hours ago, Luke and Percy were sent to their cabin to freshen up before dining with the rest of the camp. Half of the camp are still in shock with this new development, while the other either glaring holes at his head or afraid of him.

Percy did not what to say about this, he's sure was happy to know his father even though it's not what he think he is, but with the way all the campers are ganging up on him, he feels a bit scared and hate them for it. It's not like he can help who fathered him! This situation only remind him from what he used to endure before coming to this blasted camp, the ignorance, the hate and their fearful glance is not what he missed from his old life.

Luke did not say anything at all during or even after the meeting, it was like he was in trance, he still doing his duties and keeping him out of the other campers, but it feels like he was not even there at all. Even when they arrived together at the dining table, Luke only pulled his elbow so he can sit beside him after they serve their dinner.

Most of the Hermes cabin did not even dare to look up at him, and the ones who dare kept glaring at him through the dinner. All the lively song and chatting died down that night, like what he did to Grover, he wondered if this is the effect of killing a nature spirit.

He was glad when Chiron stood out and announcing there will be not a sing along after dinner, that's it before suddenly Chiron announced his mission right away.

"As I have stated a moment ago, Percy will be going to finish a mission from Zeus, he will need two others companions to help him. Percy is there anyone you want to add?"

He didn't know who to choose. He only knew Luke and from what he already seen from the other camper's reaction tonight, no one will voluntary to be his companion. He do not know whether to be sad or glad, so he shook his head as his answer.

"Okay then, is there anyone who wants to volunteer?" Chiron asked loudly. The silent is killing him, he know he's not that likeable but to be embarrassed like this and to be reminded that no one want you, hurts him more than he care to admit.

A minute passed, then two minutes, when it's going to reach the three marks, Chiron sighed and looked sadly at Percy. Percy feared for himself at that moment, will he go alone?

"Well, if there's no-"

"I will"

Percy looked at his side, surprised when he found Luke standing up and looked deadly at Chiron. Luke wants to come with him? Is this some sort of miracle? No one ever want to help him before.

Unfortunately, Chiron did not approve of Luke's decision.

"Luke, I'm sorry, but you can't go, you have responsibilities here."

"I know, but if no one want to help Percy, then I'm going, Percy didn't deserve to be treated like this. I will give my position as the head of Hermes cabin to the Travis and Connor."

Chiron nodded before looking at the Stoll Twins, "Do you agree with this?" and when he received a nod from both of them, he only accept.

"Is there anyone else who want to volunteer?"

For the second time that night, Percy only can stare when suddenly a girl with blonde and grey eyes raise her hand and offer to volunteer, it was when Luke mumbled Annabeth he remembered who she is. But he choose to ignore this turn of the event, he was glad that someone willing to go with him, even though most of the campers hate him, and apparently Chiron also agree with this.

When the announcement is over, he and Luke walked back together to their cabin. Luke is still deep in his thought, before he shook his head and sighed. "Percy, Hermes approached me after the meeting."

Percy looked at Luke who's staring at his shoes, "He talked to me about things that probably will come in the near future. We did not suddenly be loving father and son, of course, I'm not going to forgive him for what he did to my mother, but just to let you know, no matter what, Hermes and I are behind you, even though the situation did not seem so."

The red eyed boy can only nodded at his friend confession, it's weird he admit, but what can he say? He's just a player for bigger things out there. And when he wished himself goodnight that night, he only can hope for a better day for tomorrow, because his mission will begin two days from now, and he really need all his luck in this world to complete this.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading :)<p>

I dunno when the next chapter is going to be upload, I honestly have no idea what to write after this, even though I already outline the bigger things that are going to happen in the future. But just to be sure, I'm not going to stick to canon especially the lightning thief because I have not read the book yet, I only have the graphic comic... but just to be sure, I think there's going to be a few books (PJ of course) that I'm going to mix with a completely different timelines, and no it's not like I'm going to write the Last Olympian while Percy is still doing his mission...

So maybe it's going to be awhile for the next update and I'm so sorry for that... but for those who still like to follow me, I really appreciate that :) Thank you


End file.
